Nimfa Bermata Biru dari Hutan Sherwood
by Red'Ocean
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, sang pahlawan dunia shinobi menghilang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya perang besar shinobi ke-4? Dan bagaimana pula reaksi warga desa ketika seorang gadis misterius yang mirip Naruto muncul di Konoha setelah empat tahun ia menghilang? (Warn: Fem!Naruto)
1. Prolog

**Nimfa Bermata Biru dari Hutan Sherwood**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gender Switch, AR, OOC.**

 **Harap membaca peringatan di atas sebelum membaca fanfic ini. Terima kasih.**

Jauh kepelosok sebuah hutan yang begitu hijau, dengan hamparan pepohonan yang rindang serta hewan-hewan yang bebas berkeliaran, tampaklah sosok seorang gadis yang tengah menari dengan anggunnya di sana. Tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi semampai dalam balutan chiton putih, tampak meliuk-liuk dengan begitu gemulai seiring dengan melodi indah yang dilantunkannya. Jika dilihat sepintas, ia memang tampak seperti gadis biasa. Namun jika kau melihatnya lebih dekat, maka kau akan menemukan sosok gadis dengan paras yang cukup unik dan menawan.

Kulitnya yang sedikit kecokelatan terlihat bersinar di bawah cahaya matahari. Bibir penuhnya yang kemerahan laksana buah delima yang baru dipetik. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai ikut bergoyang seirama dengan hembusan angin. Terlebih jika kau melihat ke dalam matanya.

Ya, sepasang mata biru yang besar dan jernih. Namun bukan warna mata itu yang membuatnya jadi spesial. Meskipun hanya ia pemilik mata biru dalam kelompoknya, meskipun beberapa temannya sering mengagumi keindahan bola matanya, tapi bukan, bukan karena hal itu. Yang membuat ia begitu menawan ialah—

—mata birunya yang bersinar...

Sinar yang tak akan pernah kau temui pada nimfa manapun. Sebuah sinar yang selalu memancarkan kepolosan, kehangatan, serta keberanian bagi siapapun yang memandangnya.

Nimfa...

Makhluk berjenis wanita yang diberkahi kecantikan fisik serta tubuh yang tak akan pernah menua.

Makhluk indah yang merupakan personifikasi dari alam.

Yang kehadirannya diciptakan untuk selalu memicu hasrat, nafsu serta gairah dari setiap lawan jenisnya.

Ya, nimfa.

Itulah dirinya...

Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata mengalir membasahi sebelah pipinya. Bergerak dengan pelan sebelum meluncur bebas ke atas tanah berumput yang ia pijak.

Apa?

Kenapa, aku menangis?

Bibir yang tadi melantunkan melodi indah itu tiba-tiba terkatup rapat. Bersamaan dengan kaki jenjangnya yang seketika berhenti berputar. Cahaya matahari yang sebelumnya menyinari sosok indah itu pun kini tertutup oleh awan. Secara perlahan, kedua tangan sang nimfa mulai terkulai lemas dimasing-masing sisi. Sosoknya yang tadi begitu bersinar terang, sekarang terlihat rapuh dan siap hancur kapan saja.

 _Suatu saat nanti, aku juga ingin bertarung melawanmu._

 _Ada seseorang yang harus kubunuh._

 _Selamat tinggal temanku, satu-satunya..._

 _Jadilah anak yang penurut dan biarkan aku membunuhmu!_

 _Aku, adalah orang yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan._

 _Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?_

Sekelebat memori memasuki otaknya dengan cepat. Saling menghantam satu sama lain seolah memaksanya untuk mengingat. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ini terlalu banyak. Dan lagi, seluruh memori yang datang padanya terlalu samar, sulit untuk dilihat. Merasa tak kuat menahan segala siksaan itu, erangan kesakitanpun lolos dari bibirnya. Membuat ia mencengkram kepalanya secara tak sadar.

Apa?

Tadi itu... apa?

 _Naruto..._

Sebuah telapak tangan yang besar dan dingin menyentuh pipi kirinya dengan lembut. Sentuhan yang bagi Naruto terlalu lembut, seolah orang yang menyentuhnya takut akan melukainya hanya dengan sedikit tekanan. Melalui sentuhan ajaib itu, tubuh Naruto yang semula begitu tegang perlahan mulai rileks kembali. Rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya kini lenyap sudah, bagai hilang tak berbekas. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, hati kecilnya menjerit penasaran tentang sosok yang memperlakukannya sedemikian lembut. Namun sayang, begitu ia melihat sekeliling, hanya kegelapan pekat yang ia temukan.

Kau, siapa?

 _...Maaf..._

Maaf? Tapi, untuk apa?

 _Untuk segalanya... selamat tinggal, Naruto._

Tunggu!

" _Liakáda..."_ (cahaya matahari)

Sang nimfa terlonjak. Kegelapan pekat yang sebelumnya ia lihat kini tergantikan oleh pemandangan hijau yang didominasi oleh pohon oak.

Sherwood...

Ia masih berada di Sherwood.

" _Liakáda..."_

Mendengar panggilan itu, mata Naruto pun melebar sempurna, "Toneri- _sama_?" bisiknya begitu lirih. Ia bahkan merasa ragu jika lelaki rupawan itu dapat mendengar dirinya.

Toneri tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan, "Aku tadi bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, pikirannya masih diliputi oleh kebingungan tentang apa yang terjadi barusan. Namun begitu mata biru Toneri menatap dalam dirinya, ia pun langsung terkesiap dan menunduk. Menyadari bahwa dirinya telah bertindak lancang kepada dewa bulan tersebut, "Sungguh maafkan saya, Toneri- _sama_... saya tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Sekali lagi Naruto dikejutkan oleh aksi Toneri yang kini mengangkat wajahnya. Membuat mata biru keduanya saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang bertolak belakang. Masih dengan senyuman tipis, Toneri mendekatkan wajah Naruto hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sudut bibir Toneri mengejang menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang penuh akan teror serta skandal. Berusaha mengabaikan semua hal itu, ia pun kembali berbicara. Suaranya yang berat namun begitu jernih seketika memecah perhatian Naruto, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau baik-baik saja. Hanya itu."

Naruto terdiam, mata birunya mengerjap polos saat menatap Toneri, "Ah, iya— maksudku tidak. Uh, maksud saya iya. Ya, saya baik-baik saja!" diakhiri sebuah tawa canggung dan wajah merona, Naruto sukses membuat Toneri terkekeh.

Bagus Naruto, kau berhasil mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!

"Ya. Setelah mendengar jawabanmu, sekarang aku yakin kau baik-baik saja," gumam Toneri pada Naruto yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Wajah nimfa itu kian merona merah tatkala Toneri menatapnya secara terang-terangan.

"Toneri- _sama_ , tidakkah Anda memiliki tugas lain yang lebih penting? Bukannya saya bermaksud mengusir Anda atau semacamnya. Tapi maksud saya, ini 'kan sudah senja dan—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya tatkala menyadari hal penting yang ia lewatkan. Tunggu, kalau sekarang sudah senja seharusnya ia...

"Oh _Kami-sama_!" bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu.

"NARUTOOO!"

"Kau dipanggil," gumam Toneri ringan ketika seseorang meneriakkan nama sang nimfa dari kejauhan.

Disertai ringisan dan wajah paniknya, Naruto pun bergegas meninggalkan hutan, "Maaf Toneri- _sama_ , sepertinya saya harus—"

"NARUTOOO!"

"—pergi sekarang."

Toneri hanya mengukir senyum tipis saat teriakan tersebut membuat Naruto kembali meringis. Dengan satu kali anggukan sebagai tanda mengerti, ia memperbolehkan Naruto untuk pergi. Mata birunya tak pernah lepas mengawasi sosok sang nimfa yang perlahan mulai menjauh, hingga kemudian menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan.

"Naruto, _liakáda_ -ku..."

"Apa?!"

"Iya, Artemis- _sama_ menugaskanmu untuk pergi ke Konoha."

"...Konoha?"

"Hanya sebuah desa manusia."

Mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna. Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Desa manusia katanya? Jika ia ditugaskan untuk pergi ke desa manusia, itu artinya...

Ia diperbolehkan melewati pintu gerbang Artemisiona?

 _Kami-sama_ , jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan dia.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini dalam hidupku!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada nimfa dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Maksudku, ayolah. Ini hanya desa biasa."

Naruto memutar mata malas. Ia tahu dengan baik jika seluruh nimfa Artemis sudah pernah ditugaskan ke dunia manusia. Semuanya, kecuali dia, "Biasa bagimu tapi luar biasa bagiku!" balas Naruto sambil memeletkan lidah.

Berusaha mengabaikan sikap kekanakan Naruto, nimfa itu pun menyerahkan sebuah gulungan dari daun lontar kepadanya, "Ini tugasmu. Ingat, berhati-hatilah selama kau berada di dunia manusia."

"Bereees!"

Dari atas patung para hokage, seseorang berpakaian ANBU tengah berdiri mengawasi seluruh desa. Di bawahnya, ia dapat melihat kerumunan warga Konoha yang begitu antusias merayakan festival yang hanya diadakan satu tahun sekali tersebut. Sebuah festival yang ditujukan sebagai perayaan empat tahun berakhirnya perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat. Juga sebagai simbol penghormatan bagi para _shinobi_ yang gugur dalam perang.

Mata hitamnya yang tajam dan selalu tampak serius itu perlahan mulai melembut. Terlebih saat melihat para warga melepaskan ratusan lampion ke langit secara bersamaan. Mau tak mau ingatannya akan selalu kembali pada sahabat, sekaligus rival pirangnya yang berisik dan ceroboh.

Naruto...

Kau lihat 'kan?

Mereka semua telah mengakui keberadaanmu.

"Di sini kau rupanya... Sasuke- _kun_."

Tanpa menoleh atau membuat kontak mata, Sasuke hanya terus menatap ke arah langit. Menikmati angin malam yang perlahan membelai rambut hitamnya.

"Empat tahun ya? Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya. Si bodoh itu... dia pergi terlalu cepat."

"Sakura..."

Sasuke hanya bisa termenung saat Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata. Namun dengan cepat gadis itu menghapusnya kembali. Tak ingin sahabat pirangnya itu melihat ia menangis dan meratapi kepergiannya. Bagaimanapun, Naruto telah membuatnya berjanji untuk itu. Dan sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ , tentu saja ia akan setia menjaga janjinya.

"Hey Sasuke- _kun_ , mau menerbangkan lampion?"

Sasuke mengambil satu lampion yang ditawarkan Sakura kepadanya. Ia pandangi lampion itu sejenak dalam keheningan. Membayangkan Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya, Naruto dengan sikap cerobohnya, Naruto yang begitu peduli pada teman-temannya. Seluruh ingatan itu tak pelak mengundang sebuah senyum tipis dibibir Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto..." bersamaan dengan ucapan Sasuke, lampion itu pun terbang tinggi ke langit malam. Bergabung dengan ratusan lampion lain yang berkumpul tepat di atas langit Konoha.

 **TBC**

 **Nimfa:** salah satu jenis makhluk legendaris yang berwujud wanita cantik dan tinggal di alam bebas.

 **Chiton:** Kain persegi panjang tanpa lengan hingga sebatas lutut, yang terbuat dari bahan linen atau wol. Pada bagian bahu dijepit dengan bros (fibula), sementara bagian pinggangnya dihias oleh ikat pinggang (zoster). Dikenakan oleh wanita dan pria dari periode archaic hingga periode hellenistic.

 **Artemis:** Dewi perburuan dan alam liar. Dikenal juga sebagai dewi kelahiran dan keperawanan.

 **Yap, seperti judulnya. Fanfic ini akan sedikit dibumbui oleh mitologi Yunani. So,**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Naruto

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gender Switch, AR, OOC, OC.**

 **Harap membaca peringatan di atas sebelum membaca fanfic ini. Terima kasih.**

" **Nimfa Bermata Biru dari Hutan Sherwood"**

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto benar-benar merasa bebas. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar sambil sesekali tertawa riang. Terbang dengan cepat ke sana kemari bagaikan seekor burung kecil yang penasaran. Meliuk, melayang dan menukik di udara hingga menyatu dengan angin. Oh tidak, kalian tidak salah dengar. Ia memang sedang terbang saat ini. Tapi tidak dengan sepasang sayap atau semacamnya. Statusnya sebagai nimfa udaralah yang memberikannya kemampuan untuk dapat terbang dan melayang sesuka hati. Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Yo teman kecil, mau balapan?" sapanya pada seekor elang yang kebetulan terbang di sampingnya. Awalnya elang itu hanya memiringkan kepala sebagai respon. Namun tak lama setelahnya, ia pun langsung melakukan manuver cepat yang membuat Naruto berseru protes, "HEY, AKU BAHKAN BELUM BILANG MULAI!"

"Chouji, berhentilah mengunyah! Kita harus ke kantor _hokage_ sekarang!"

"Perutku lapar Ino, aku tidak bisa pergi dengan perut lapar."

"Masih saja kau bilang begitu setelah menghabiskan lima porsi daging panggang?!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi..."

Melihat tingkah antik kedua sahabatnya membuat Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah. Jika saja _hokage_ tak memanggilnya mungkin saat ini ia masih bergelung dalam selimut dan tertidur pulas, 'Hhh... merepotkan.'

Dengan ekspresi bosan Shikamaru memperhatikan jalanan Konoha yang tampak ramai oleh aktivitas warganya. Para pedagang berusaha menjajakan barang dagangannya, para ibu rumah tangga sedang berbelanja dan membersihkan rumah, anak-anak tengah bermain dengan riang dan beberapa _shinobi_ juga tampak hilir mudik sambil meloncati atap rumah warga. Tapi, meskipun Konoha tampak begitu ramai, entah kenapa Shikamaru merasakan selalu ada yang hilang.

Sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang seharusnya berada di sini. Yang selalu bisa mengundang gelak tawa serta keceriaan dimanapun ia berada. Yang selalu bisa membangkitkan semangat para _shinobi_ dan non- _shinobi_ untuk berjuang dan tak pernah menyerah. Hanya dengan kehadiran dialah maka Konoha akan terasa lengkap dan sempurna.

Dia... Uzumaki Naruto.

WUUSSH!

"Aah! Keripik kentang terakhirku!"

"Kau ini, hanya makanan saja yang ada diotakmu!"

Perhatian Shikamaru tak lagi tertuju pada kedua sahabatnya. Matanya kini memandang ke depan dengan serius dan penuh pertimbangan. Meskipun samar dan begitu cepat, tapi ia yakin merasakan sesuatu.

"Kalian... tak merasakan apapun?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi heran.

Shikamaru memilih untuk tak menjawab. Namun ekor matanya melirik pada bungkus keripik kentang milik Chouji yang kini tercecer di tanah.

Tadi itu... sebenarnya apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yossh! Kau lihat itu 'kan teman kecil? Sudah kubilang aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu—hey, kau mau kemana?"

"Oh ya ampun, dia sensitif sekali," gerutu Naruto saat melihat elang itu terbang menjauh. Usai balapan kecil yang ia lakukan, kini ia mendapati sedang berdiri di atas bukit tertinggi yang diukir sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk beberapa wajah yang tak ia kenal. Dari sini pula ia dapat melihat pemandangan desa Konoha secara keseluruhan, "wow, desa ini benar-benar hebat!" serunya dengan takjub begitu menyadari keindahan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tanpa mau membuang waktu lagi, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengelilingi desa. Tak sabar untuk segera memulai petualangan— err... tugas barunya yang mendebarkan.

Sasuke dapat merasakan adrenalinnya berpacu cepat. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk menggunakan _shunshin_ hanya agar dirinya bisa sampai di kantor _hokage_ lebih cepat. Pagi ini, tepatnya saat ia sedang berlatih, tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran chakra asing yang memasuki desa. Semenjak perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat berakhir, Konoha memang selalu berada dalam kondisi damai. Tak pernah terdengar kasus penyusupan atau semacamnya. Namun bukan hal itulah yang menjadi perhatian utama Sasuke sekarang. Sebaliknya, ia merasa cukup terkesan dengan kemampuan orang ini dalam mengendalikan chakra. Bagaimana tidak, ia mampu menembus seluruh pertahanan desa tanpa bisa terdeteksi atau menimbulkan kecurigaan yang berarti. Bahkan jika bukan karena _sharingan_ miliknya, mungkin ANBU selevel Sasuke pun tak akan bisa mendeteksi kehadiran penyusup ini.

Ia mampu menyembunyikan chakranya pada level yang terbilang sempurna. Belum lagi kemampuan ninjutsunya yang masih tak diketahui. Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan orang macam apa dia. Namun satu hal yang dapat ia pastikan adalah... penyusup ini bukanlah orang biasa.

-Kantor _Hokage_ -

Kakashi meletakkan laporan yang ia terima pagi ini. Sebuah laporan yang bisa dibilang cukup langka dan baru pertama kali ia dengar. Bagaimana tidak, di dalam laporan itu tertulis mengenai kasus hilangnya beberapa _shinobi_ dari desa-desa secara misterius. Tak hanya sampai di situ, berdasarkan penyelidikan yang telah dilakukan, ternyata para shinobi yang diculik adalah mereka yang berusia antara 15-30 tahun dan memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata. Benar-benar kasus yang menarik.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk berlibur, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi saat sang Uchiha muncul dari jendela kantornya yang terbuka. Membuat ia jadi sering mempertanyakan apakah pintu kantornya sebagai jalan masuk masih berfungsi baik atau tidak. Mungkin ia harus menyuruh seseorang untuk membobol pintu dan menggantikannya dengan jendela super besar. Dengan begitu setidaknya ia bisa menghemat penggunaan kayu bukan?

" _Hokage-sama,"_ sapa Sasuke singkat pada _hokage_ keenam tersebut. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat tenang dan datar. Senada dengan ekspresinya saat ini.

Kakashi memutar mata. Sepertinya waktu empat tahun tidaklah cukup untuk mengubah sifat serius dan dingin dari muridnya itu, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"...Sebuah chakra asing sedang memasuki desa."

Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya membaca dokumen. Perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan pada sosok Sasuke yang masih setia berjongkok diambang jendela. Menunggu perintah yang akan ia berikan. Kakashi menutup mata, berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah merasakannya sejak tadi.

Chakra itu... entah kenapa terasa familiar sekaligus asing disaat yang sama. Membuat ia menjadi bertanya-tanya tentang identitas sang pemilik chakra, "Baiklah, cari pengguna chakra itu dan bawa dia kehadapanku," ucap Kakashi setelah mempertimbangkannya selama beberapa saat. Segera setelah ia mengeluarkan perintahnya, Sasuke pun dengan cepat menghilang. Menyisakan sang _hokage_ yang tengah berkutat dengan berbagai pemikiran dan dugaan.

Siapapun pemilik chakra itu, Kakashi hanya bisa berharap semoga ia bukanlah ancaman besar bagi Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengenakan yukata pendek berwarna biru serta masker berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Naruto kini memulai tugas barunya di Konoha. Sepanjang jalan mata birunya selalu berbinar penuh takjub dan penasaran akan banyak hal. Contohnya saja seperti sekarang. Dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, ia berdiri di depan salah satu kedai makanan yang cukup ramai. Melihat dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah mengonsumsi makanan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Suara dari arah belakangnya membuat Naruto terlonjak. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat dirinya pasti akan segera terlibat dengan manusia. Tapi tidak secepat yang ia kira, ini terlalu cepat!

"Maaf, apa kau orang baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya."

Oh ayolah Naruto, ingat apa yang sudah diajarkan para nimfa senior itu padamu tentang manusia!

Manusia itu... akan selalu penasaran dengan sesuatu yang baru. Jadi, kau harus membuat kesan yang baik di awal pertemuanmu. Oh oke, aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya. Bertingkah normal dan sapalah mereka dengan baik. Ayolah, ini pasti mudah sekali!

"Emm... hai? Maksudku, halo. Aku... memang 'sedikit' baru di sini," balas Naruto gugup dengan senyum yang terbilang kaku, "jadi, err—bisakah manusia sepertimu memberitahuku makanan apa yang di sana itu?"

Iruka mengerjap beberapa kali, ditatapnya gadis pirang yang berdiri dihadapannya dari atas ke bawah. Sekedar memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah. Di samping cara bicaranya yang cukup unik, gadis ini ternyata memiliki tampilan yang terbilang menarik. Rambut pirang panjang, mata biru yang besar, serta kulit yang sedikit kecoklatan. Iruka memang tidak dapat melihat wajahnya secara keseluruhan karena masker yang ia kenakan, tapi dirinya berani bertaruh jika paras gadis itu pastilah cantik. Dan entah kenapa, Iruka merasakan suatu kedekatan pada gadis misterius ini. Sesuatu yang sangat... familiar.

Naruto hanya bisa mengernyit bingung tatkala Iruka memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah kalimatnya barusan ada yang salah? Karena sejauh yang dia ingat sepertinya ia sudah melakukan semuanya dengan normal.

Apakah menanyakan soal makanan dipertemuan pertama itu aneh?

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, membuat Naruto mengerang frustasi. Bagus Naruto, kau merusak kesan pertamamu dihadapan manusia. Jika sampai nimfa lain mendengar hal ini ia pasti akan ditertawai habis-habisan. Hah, membayangkannya saja Naruto tak mau. Sejauh ini ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan sikap mereka yang memperlakukannya seperti anak bawang. Yah, meski hal itu tidak sepenuhnya salah sih, mengingat ia merupakan nimfa termuda dalam kelompok mereka. Tapi jujur saja, terkadang sikap mereka yang seakan tahu segalanya membuat ia jadi sebal.

"Emm, maksudmu... ramen?"

"Hah?" gumam Naruto tak paham.

Iruka memberi gestur pada kedai makanan dihadapan mereka. Mendatangkan sebuah kedipan polos dari si pirang. Ekspresinya yang semula bingung seketika tergantikan oleh keceriaan layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan kado natal, "Ah, ya itu!" seru gadis pirang itu senang disertai sebuah cengiran lebar. Menyaksikan hal ini tak pelak membuat Iruka tersenyum geli. Entah mengapa, tingkah gadis ini sedikit banyak mengingatkannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Kau mau ke sana? Kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin makan ramen," ujar Iruka ramah, "oh ya, aku Umino Iruka. Kau bisa memanggilku Iruka," lanjut Iruka memperkenalkan diri.

Mendapat respon yang positif tak pelak mengundang kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Naruto. Setidaknya latihan yang ia jalani tak sia-sia, "Aku—"

"Guru Irukaaa!"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti begitu saja saat seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan. Mata birunya menangkap figur seorang remaja lelaki yang mengenakan sebuah syal panjang dan _goggle_ di kepalanya.

"Oh, Konohamaru, ada apa?"

Cengiran lebar Konohamaru perlahan mulai hilang dan berubah menjadi kernyitan. Terlebih saat menangkap kehadiran gadis pirang yang berdiri di samping gurunya sewaktu masih di Akademi, "Guru Iruka, dia siapa?" Konohamaru menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Membuat sudut bibir si pirang sontak mengejang karena jengkel.

Bocah ini, berani sekali dia menunjuk wajahku seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sini.

"Konohamaru, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Dia ini— err... tadi siapa namamu?"

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Dia terlihat seumuran denganku."

"Heh, bocah! Kau pikir usiaku berapa hah?!" Iruka dan Konohamaru sontak terkesiap begitu mendengar bentakan si pirang. Terlebih Iruka, ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika gadis manis yang baru ia temui bisa bersikap kasar. Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi keduanya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan. Bagaimanapun harga dirinya sedang dipertaruhkan di sini. Mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan seorang bocah mengatainya bocah hanya karena wajahnya yang terlihat kekanakan. Naruto mendengus, sebuah seringai superior tercetak dari balik masker yang ia kenakan, "kuberitahu kau satu hal bocah. Aku ini... jauhjauhjauh lebih tua darimu."

"Oh ya? Kalau kau jauhjauhjauh lebih tua dariku, berarti kau ini seorang nenek-nenek!" balas Konohamaru meniru perkataan Naruto. Terlihat sekali jika keduanya tak mau kalah.

Iruka yang melihat pertengkaran keduanya hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Sejujurnya, sikap mereka berdua benar-benar kekanakan, "Kalian berdua, sudah hentikan."

"Kau bilang apa barusan?!"

"Aku bilang kau nenek-nenek. Apa kau tuli?!"

Merasa diabaikan, Iruka pun mengeraskan suaranya, "Kalian berdua, sudah hentikan!"

"Dasar bocah ingusan, apa kau sadar dengan siapa kau berbicara?!"

"Aku bukan bocah ingusan, umurku sudah 16 tahun!"

Wajah Iruka memerah, sudut bibirnya mengejang menahan kesal. Diambilnya napas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian berteriak lantang, "SUDAH KUBILANG HENTIKAN, KALIAN BERDUA!"

Baik Konohamaru dan Naruto akhirnya menutup mulut mereka, "Nah, begini 'kan lebih baik," puji Iruka dengan senyum ramahnya kembali. Namun keduanya hanya saling memandang tajam sebelum membuang muka masing-masing sebagai respon.

"Kalian ini—"

DUAARR!

"Suara apa itu?"

"Sepertinya dari arah barat hutan," balas Konohamaru menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Mungkin itu penyusup. Sebaiknya kita segera—lho! Kemana dia?" Iruka berkedip heran ketika tidak menemukan sosok Naruto di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu kemana dia? Bukannya dia tadi di sampingmu?" Iruka seakan tak mendengar pertanyaan Konohamaru. Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada si gadis pirang. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedikit khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari hutan sebelah barat, terlihat seorang ANBU dengan topeng gagak tengah bertarung menghadapi seekor rubah fennec raksasa. Disekeliling mereka beberapa ANBU lain tengah mengawasi dan membuat pelindung dari jarak yang aman. Namun si gagak terlihat tak memberi perhatian sedikitpun pada rekan-rekannya. Konsentrasinya saat ini hanya tertuju pada makhluk besar yang sedang ia hadapi, "Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau menyusup ke desa?" tanya si gagak tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Cih, aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaan manusia," jawab rubah itu arogan.

Tanpa perlu melihat ke belakang, si gagak dapat mengetahui jika para ANBU disekeliling mereka kini tengah menggeram marah. Namun ia tak terpancing, ekspresinya tetap ia jaga setenang mungkin. Entah kenapa sifat rubah ini mengingatkannya pada Kyuubi. Atau jangan-jangan semua rubah memang seperti itu?

'Jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk sombong itu!'

'Cih, lihat siapa yang berbicara.'

'Diam kau Uchiha!'

Dari balik topengnya, Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Sudah empat tahun ia menjadi _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi, namun ia tetap menemukan situasi mereka cukup menarik.

'Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?!'

'Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang keluar dari kepalaku, kau berisik sekali.'

'Kau pikir aku senang terjebak denganmu?! Dasar kau Uchiha—'

Sasuke memutuskan kontak mereka dengan segera. Tak ingin rubah oranye yang menurutnya cerewet itu mengganggu konsentrasinya bertarung. Terkadang ia penasaran bagaimana Naruto dapat bertahan dengan rubah cerewet ini seumur hidupnya. Mungkin sebelum Naruto mentransfer Kyuubi padanya, ia harus bertanya lebih dulu.

"Sayang sekali, tapi bagaimanapun aku tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja," Sasuke mengaktifkan _eternal mangekyou sharingan-_ nya, _"katon: gokakyu no jutsu!"_

"Kau meremehkanku manusia."

Dengan mudahnya rubah itu melibas serangan Sasuke menggunakan ekornya. Mengakibatkan para ANBU yang berada disekitar arena pertarungan sedikit terhempas. Matanya menyipit tajam saat tak menemukan sosok Sasuke dimanapun.

"Kau salah, aku tak pernah meremehkanmu," rubah itu mendongak dan menemukan Sasuke kini berada di atas kepalanya, lengkap dengan ratusan jarum _chidori_.

"Cih, begitu rupanya," balas sang rubah saat melihat serangan Sasuke yang menuju ke arahnya. Alih-alih terkejut atau menghindar, ekspresinya justru tetap tenang.

Sasuke mengernyit, jujur saja ia tidak menyukai ekspresi rubah itu. Namun saat melihat rubah itu membuka mulutnya, ia pun segera tersadar.

'Itu—' ujar Kyuubi tak percaya.

' _Bijuudama...'_

"HENTIKAN!"

Semua orang seketika menoleh. Perhatian mereka kini terpusat pada seorang gadis pirang misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah pertarungan. Bersamaan dengan kehadirannya, rubah itu pun menghentikan _bijuudama_ yang siap ia tembakkan. Ekspresinya yang semula senang perlahan mulai berubah menjadi jengkel.

"Cih, kau menghentikan kesenanganku."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku sudah bersusah payah menghentikanmu dan responmu hanya itu?!" bentak si gadis pirang tak terima, "lagipula untuk apa kau mengikutiku ke sini?"

Sang rubah mendengus remeh, "Kau terlalu percaya diri bocah..."

Si gadis pirang membuka mulut, bersiap untuk melemparkan protes. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, rubah tersebut segera memotongnya, "Artemis- _sama_ yang mengirimku ke sini. Kau tak mungkin berpikir jika nimfa amatiran sepertimu akan dibiarkan begitu saja bukan?" ucapnya dengan sebuah seringai mengejek.

"Kau—" Naruto berniat melontarkan kalimat pedasnya untuk membalas ucapan sang rubah. Namun sebuah ide lain tiba-tiba saja terlintas diotaknya. Si pirang tersenyum manis, mata birunya bersinar penuh kenakalan, "oh Yuu- _chan_ , kau baik sekali mau menemaniku di sini. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki rubah imut dan manis sepertimu sebagai penjagaku."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu! Aku bukan rubah imutmu!" geram sang rubah tak terima.

"Oh tapi Yuu- _chan_ , aku bisa bilang apa? Bulumu yang halus dan lembut itu membuatku ingin selalu memelukmu."

"Kau mau mati ya?!"

Bukannya merasa takut atau khawatir, Naruto justru terkikik geli. Ia tahu rubah arogan itu paling benci jika diperlakukan bak hewan peliharaan. Oleh karena itulah ia sering menggodanya dengan berbagai kalimat manis. Tapi cukup di sini dulu main-mainnya, bagaimanapun ia harus mengatasi kekacauan yang telah ditimbulkan rubah itu.

"Aku minta maaf atas kekacauan yang dia buat," ucap Naruto tertunduk menyesal, "kau lihat, meskipun dia sedikit temperamen, tapi kujamin bahwa dia tak bermaksud jahat."

"Cih!"

Naruto melirik sang rubah tajam. Ia memberikan gestur yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. Meskipun tak suka diperintah, tapi saat ini ia memang tak punya pilihan lain. Mendecih kesal, ia pun segera mengubah ukuran tubuhnya menjadi ukuran normal. Menyisakan seekor rubah fennec berukuran 30 sentimeter, dengan bulu coklat keemasan serta telinga lebarnya yang lucu.

Rubah itu membuang muka. Meski tubuhnya menjadi kecil, tapi semua orang dapat melihat jika sifat arogannya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Mengabaikan semua itu, Naruto berjalan menghampiri sang rubah dan mengangkatnya dengan mudah, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan gadis bodoh! Cepat turunkan aku!"

Naruto mengabaikan seluruh perlawanan rubah tersebut. Dengan sedikit kasar, ia menundukkan kepala hewan yang kini berada dipelukannya, "Kau pikir kepala siapa yang sedang kau tundukkan, hah?!"

"Maafkan kami ya."

"Apa?! Aku tak sudi meminta maaf pada manusia rendah seperti mereka! Kau dengar itu? Hei, singkirkan tanganmu dari kepalaku!"

Sasuke mengawasi interaksi keduanya dalam diam. Sejak tadi ia memang belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk merespon. Mata hitamnya menyipit tajam memperhatikan sosok si pirang yang sedang menunduk. Gadis itu... bagaimana caranya ia bisa menembus pelindung yang dibuat oleh para anggota ANBU?

Terlebih lagi...

'Sasuke, apa kau merasakannya?' tanya Kyuubi setelah diam sejak tadi, 'chakra ini—'

'Aku tahu,' potong Sasuke cepat. Seperti tak ingin Kyuubi menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Angkat kepalamu."

Meski sedikit ragu, Naruto akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Menemukan dirinya kini berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki bertopeng gagak. Lengkap dengan sebuah _kusanagi_ yang teracung tepat kewajahnya, "Tunjukkan wajahmu dan katakan siapa dirimu," lanjut lelaki itu dengan suaranya yang dingin dan datar. Namun entah kenapa, Naruto merasa bahwa suara lelaki ini tidaklah asing baginya.

Seperti sudah sering ia dengar berulang kali.

Yang entah bagaimana mendatangkan sebuah perasaan rindu dihatinya.

Konyol, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merindukan lelaki yang belum pernah ia temui?

Menarik napas dalam, Naruto pun akhirnya mulai melepaskan maskernya. Mata birunya memperhatikan mata hitam sang lelaki yang kini sedikit melebar saat masker yang menutupi wajahnya terlepas, "Naruto. Namaku Naruto."

Tidak mungkin...

"Na-ruto..."

 **TBC**

 **Rubah fennec:** sejenis rubah nokturnal kecil yang dapat dijumpai di Sahara, Afrika Utara. Memiliki telinga yang besar seperti kelelawar.

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **SNCKS | Adelia437 | Kakaichi | Neko Twins Kagamine | Guest | Aiko Michishige | Choikim1310 | uchiha senju naru hime | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii | nartsu | yuko | Indah605 | rohimbae88 | Sayuri Jung | Rin chan hara | SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki**

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Bertemu lagi

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gender Switch, AR, OOC, OC.**

 **Harap membaca peringatan di atas sebelum membaca fanfic ini. Terima kasih.**

Tidak mungkin!

Ini sangat gila.

Benar-benar tak masuk akal.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sudah mati bisa hidup kembali? Benar, ini sangat tak masuk akal. Mungkinkah ia sedang berada dalam _genjutsu_ seseorang yang berusaha mempermainkan pikirannya? Oh yang benar saja. Dia, seorang Uchiha? Klan yang ahli dalam hal _genjutsu_ terjebak dalam _genjutsu_? Baiklah, yang itu lebih tak masuk akal lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan kasus Orochimaru? Maksudmu makhluk setengah manusia setengah ular itu? Oh tunggu, mungkin yang benar adalah makhluk setengah ular setengah manusia? Ah, terserah!

Sasuke menggeleng keras. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya kembali ke jalur normal. Semua kenyataan ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Maksudnya, ayolah. Kemunculan rubah selain Kyuubi yang bisa mengeluarkan _bijuudama_ saja sudah membuatnya cukup gila. Ditambah lagi dengan kemunculan gadis aneh yang mengaku sebagai Naruto. Takdir pasti sangat membencinya. Sasuke tahu itu. Jika tidak mana mungkin ia akan menempatkannya dalam posisi menyedihkan seperti ini.

Sedikit menoleh ke belakang, ia dapat melihat sosok si pirang yang berjalan tak jauh darinya. Mata birunya yang besar menatap sekeliling kantor _hokage_ dengan penuh penasaran. Tak jarang ia akan berhenti dan bergumam takjub saat menemukan hal-hal sepele yang ia anggap menarik. Cantohnya saja saat seorang resepsionis sedang berbicara ditelepon. Gadis aneh, batin Sasuke sebelum kembali fokus pada koridor dihadapannya. Ia sudah memastikan jika gadis ini tidak sedang menggunakan _henge_. Bahkan dirinya tak segan mengaktifkan _sharingan_ berulang kali hanya untuk membuatnya semakin yakin. Tapi jika dia bukan _henge_ , lalu apa?

Kembar?

Oh bagus, sejak kapan ia mulai tertular sindrom drama picisan yang sering ditonton para fans perempuannya? Mungkin tak lama lagi ia akan segera bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis dan menemukan dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, entah darimana ia mendapatkan ide menggelikan seperti itu. Mungkin ia harus mengunjungi psikolognya sore nanti.

Bagaimana kalau _doppelgenger?_

Sekarang Sasuke mulai merasa terlalu banyak menonton film _thriller_. Tolong ingatkan dia untuk memajukan jadwal pemeriksaannya menjadi siang.

Oh ayolah Sasuke. Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau pikirkan? Apakah otak jenius dan simbol Uchiha dipunggungmu hanya sebuah pajangan? Sasuke memejamkan matanya tak nyaman. Belum cukup dengan rubah cerewet itu, sekarang ia juga harus mendengar suaranya sendiri di dalam kepalanya. Ini semua sangat gila.

Sasuke benar-benar butuh psikolog!

Disaat pikirannya tengah berkecamuk, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang menabrak punggungnya, "Err, maaf. Aku... tersandung," gumam gadis itu dengan sedikit meringis. Dipelukannya, Sasuke dapat mendengar rubah arogan itu hanya mendengus dan mengejek sikapnya yang tak elegan. Membuat si pirang langsung menarik telinga lebar rubah itu dengan kasar sebagai balasan.

"Gadis bodoh! Ini telinga berharga kau tahu?!"

Sasuke memberikan gadis itu pandangan kosong. Tak ia pedulikan beberapa _shinobi_ yang hilir mudik disekitar mereka. Menatap keributan antara gadis pirang bermasker dan seekor rubah fennec mungil dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Tersandung? Di tempat yang tidak ada apa-apanya?

Astaga... bahkan kecerobohannya mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk."

Dengan topeng gagak dan seragam khas ANBU, Sasuke pun akhirnya menghadap sang _hokage_ , _"Hokage-sama."_

"Kau lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan."

Sasuke tak merespon, mata hitamnya melirik singkat pada tiga orang yang berdiri dihadapan Kakashi. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino. Sejak ia kembali ke Konoha dan menjalani masa hukumannya sebagai seorang _nukenin,_ ia memang jarang berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Terlebih saat Kakashi merekrutnya secara langsung menjadi bagian dari pasukan elite ANBU. Semenjak itu keseharian dirinya praktis hanya seputar misi dan misi. Sesekali dirinya mungkin akan terbaring di rumah sakit dan menemukan Sakura yang memandangnya khawatir. Jika sudah begitu, ia pun hanya akan memasang ekspresi datar dan menutup mata sebagai jawaban.

"KYAAA! SASUKE- _KUN_!"

Shikamaru meringis sambil menutup sebelah telinganya. _Genin_ atau _jounin_ Ino tetap saja tak berubah. Sampai matipun sepertinya ia akan tetap mengidolai Sasuke. Shikamaru baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk berkomentar, namun kehadiran gadis pirang yang tengah memeluk seekor rubah membuat ia terhenti. Bukankah gadis itu masuk bersama Sasuke?

Naruto hanya bisa berkedip heran. Terlebih ketika seorang gadis tiba-tiba meneriakkan nama Sasuke- _kun_ dan menggelayut manja di lengan lelaki bertopeng gagak. Meski tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, setidaknya Naruto dapat mengetahui satu hal. Bahwa lelaki gagak yang membawanya ke sini bernama Sasuke.

Padahal namanya bagus, tapi kelakuannya dingin sekali, pikirnya dengan wajah cemberut saat mengamati Sasuke yang hanya diam seperti patung. Samar-samar ia juga dapat mendengar rubah dipelukannya mengeluh, "Inilah kenapa aku membenci manusia. Mereka tak punya tatakrama."

"Aah, kulihat kau membawa seorang gadis kemari. Apa dia pacarmu?"

Mendengar kata pacar, Ino pun sontak melotot ke arah yang dimaksud. Dipandanginya gadis pirang bermasker yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Baik, lalu kenapa jika kaki gadis itu lebih panjang darinya? Atau jika pinggang gadis itu lebih kecil darinya? Setidaknya dalam hal lain Ino yakin kalau dirinyalah yang terbaik. Perlahan tapi pasti senyum percaya diri Ino mulai lenyap ketika matanya terpusat pada satu tempat.

Astaga, apakah itu 36?

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu kubicarakan," jawab Sasuke datar tanpa mempedulikan komentar iseng Kakashi sebelumnya. Diam-diam ia memberi kode pada sang _hokage_ tentang situasi mereka.

"Oh baiklah," balas Kakashi paham, "kalau begitu sampai di sini saja. Kalian bertiga boleh pergi."

"Apa?! Tapi aku baru saja bertemu dengan Sasuke- _kun_ ~!"

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya lain kali Ino," hibur Chouji memberi semangat. Padahal dalam hatinya ia begitu senang karena mereka tak perlu berlama-lama di sana.

Meski sedikit tak rela berpisah dari Sasuke, akhirnya Ino pun menurut juga. Disusul kemudian oleh Chouji di belakangnya yang mengeluh soal makanan. Shikamaru baru beranjak pergi setelah kedua temannya keluar. Namun tidak sebelum melemparkan tatapan curiga terhadap si pirang untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Gadis itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat ia di Konoha sebelumnya," Shikamaru berkata pelan saat mereka berjalan di koridor. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan si pirang dari pikirannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau juga tertarik dengan si gadis 36 itu?!"

"Gadis apa?" tanya Chouji tak paham.

Mendengar komentar pedas sahabatnya kontan saja membuat Shikamaru jadi bingung, "Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah?" keluhnya sedikit heran. Namun begitu mendapati sebuah pelototan garang yang diarahkan padanya, ia pun langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Hah! Pacar? Yang benar saja. Dia pikir dia itu siapa?!" Ino mulai mengomel sepanjang jalan, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Shikamaru dan Chouji yang tak dapat berbuat apapun.

Dasar perempuan, sampai kapanpun tetap saja merepotkan. Shikamaru mendesah malas, tahu begini lebih baik ia tidur saja.

"Ini benar-benar gila! Tunggu sampai Sakura mendengarnya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Penyusup ini mengaku sebagai Naruto."

"Hey, namaku memang Naruto!" protes si pirang tak terima, "dan aku bukan penyusup. Aku seorang nimfa!" lanjutnya lagi, kini dengan kedua pipinya yang digembungkan.

Kakashi hanya bisa mengerjap tak percaya saat melihat gadis pirang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Terlebih ketika gadis itu telah membuka masker. _Kami-sama_ , apakah ini mungkin? Wajah itu, mata biru itu, semuanya benar-benar mirip. Bahkan ia hampir mengira jika gadis ini adalah hasil jurus mesum Naruto. Namun hal tersebut langsung terpatahkan saat Sasuke telah memastikan bahwa ini semua bukanlah _henge_ atau semacam _genjutsu_.

"Nimfa?" tanya Kakashi yang mulai tersadar.

Usai melemparkan tatapan menusuk pada Sasuke, Naruto pun akhirnya mengangguk, "Sylph lebih tepatnya dan bola bulu imut yang arogan itu namanya Yuudai," gumamnya menambahkan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bola bulu imut hah?!" geram Yuudai dari atas sofa.

"Ah, maaf. Maksudku Yuu- _chan_."

"Mati kau nimfa sialan!"

Menyaksikan pertengkaran antara seorang nimfa dan seekor rubah fennec tentu bukan pemandangan biasa yang dapat kau temukan sehari-hari. Dan hal ini mau tak mau mengundang sebuah senyum simpul dari Kakashi, "Jadi... nona nimfa—"

"Ah, panggil saja Naruto."

"Baiklah... Naruto," dibutuhkan waktu beberapa detik bagi Kakashi untuk bisa menyebut nama muridnya kembali. Bagaimanapun empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, "bisakah kau jelaskan sedikit pada kami tentang... jenismu?"

Senyum Naruto seketika merekah, ia paling suka bagian ini. Bahkan ia sengaja melatihnya secara khusus, "Oh, tentu saja!"

Secara garis besar nimfa adalah personifikasi dari alam sekitar. Pada dasarnya, mereka diciptakan untuk melayani para dewa-dewi atau menjaga keseimbangan seluruh alam. Meski tak dapat hidup abadi, namun seorang nimfa diberkahi dengan usia panjang dan fisik yang tak akan pernah menua. Itulah mengapa mereka disebut juga sebagai setengah dewi. Jumlah nimfa di alam sangatlah banyak dan jenisnya pun beragam. Mulai dari hamadryad, dryad, lemonid, oread, naiad, okeanid, naias dan sylph.

Hamadryad merupakan jenis nimfa pohon oak, tidak seperti nimfa lain yang bisa bergerak bebas, hamadryad selamanya akan terus terikat pada pohon kelahirannya. Jika pohonnya terbakar atau mati, maka nimfa itu pun akan mati. Dryad; nimfa pohon, ia bisa bergerak bebas. Lemonid; nimfa perbukitan. Oread; nimfa gunung. Naiad; nimfa danau dan mata air. Okeanid; nimfa samudera. Naias; nimfa sungai. Dan sylph; nimfa udara. Seluruh nimfa tersebut memiliki kekuatan dan tugas untuk menjaga alam, tentunya sesuai dengan jenis mereka masing-masing.

"Contohnya aku. Karena aku seorang sylph, jadi aku bisa memanipulasi udara sesuka hatiku. Seperti ini," ponsel Kakashi yang semula berada di atas meja, kini melayang di udara hanya dengan sebuah gerakan dari telunjuk Naruto. Namun sayang, disaat si pirang tengah asyik pamer kekuatan, tiba-tiba saja ponsel tersebut berdering. Membuat ia terkejut bukan main dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan benda itu tepat ke dalam cangkir yang berisi kopi panas.

"Cih, dasar nimfa amatiran," ejek Yuudai tak peduli dan kembali menyamankan dirinya di sofa.

"Astaga, maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tak sengaja melakukannya!"

"Ah, bukan masalah besar. Lagipula benda itu tak terlalu penting."

"Tapi benda persegi panjang menyala itu tadi berbunyi!"

Benda persegi panjang menyala? Batin Kakashi _sweatdrop._ Benar-benar penjabaran yang menarik.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa membeli ponsel baru kapan saja."

"Pon— apa?"

BRAKK!

"Hentikan omong kosong ini dan katakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Baik Kakashi dan Naruto sama terkejutnya dengan tindakan sang Uchiha yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan Yuudai yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja mulai memasang pose siaga. Entah kenapa rubah kecil itu tak menyukai aura Sasuke sama sekali. Kakashi melirik meja kerjanya yang sedikit retak dibagian pinggir. Menandakan bahwa Sasuke tengah berusaha keras untuk menekan amarahnya yang siap meledak.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, kita bicarakan masalah ini—"

"Apa kau mata-mata? Siapa yang mengutusmu? Iwa? Kiri? Ame? Kumo—" tanya Sasuke beruntun tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Kakashi. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

Naruto dapat melihatnya. Mata hitam itu perlahan mulai berubah menjadi merah. Membentuk simbol segi enam yang menyerupai sebuah bintang. Indah, tapi juga menakutkan. Terlebih saat mata itu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, "—Atau Suna?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Pertanyaan polos Naruto seolah hanya menjadi bahan bakar bagi kemarahan Sasuke, "Cih, berhenti berpura-pura bodoh dan katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku seorang nimfa—"

"TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA NIMFA DI DUNIA INI, SIALAN!" Sasuke berteriak marah, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tertegun oleh perkataannya, "nimfa ataupun dewi, tak lebih hanya sekedar omong kosong," bisiknya di telinga Naruto, "jadi kau... jangan pernah mengatakan hal bodoh semacam itu lagi dihadapanku."

Usai meluapkan seluruh amarahnya, Sasuke segera menghilang dengan _shunshin_. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa memandang kepergiannya dengan ekspresi penuh luka. Entah kenapa, perkataan Sasuke seolah menohoknya hingga kebagian terdalam perasaannya. Menusuk dengan kuat sampai membuat dadanya begitu sesak oleh rasa sakit yang tak terkira.

 _Kami-sama_ , kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?

Dari balik mejanya, Kakashi hanya bisa mendesah kecewa atas sikap Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah menyangka jika muridnya akan bertindak sejauh itu. Hilang kontrol dan melampiaskan seluruh amarah yang ia pendam selama empat tahun. Terlebih dihadapan gadis yang mirip dengan Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang diakui Sasuke sebagai sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

"Maaf atas kelakuannya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah bersikap begini," Kakashi mencoba untuk memberi pengertian. Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut dan menenangkan, "kau lihat... empat tahun yang lalu, kami kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga bagi kami."

Berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit dihatinya, Naruto kini mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Kakashi. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus tetap tegar. Artemis telah memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya dan ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan semua itu.

"Kau lihat orang ini? Namanya Naruto. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang diakui Sasuke sebagai sahabat sekaligus rival," Kakashi menunjukkan sebuah pigura yang berisi foto dirinya dan tim 7. Foto yang diambil saat ketiga muridnya masih berstatus sebagai _genin_ , "dia adalah _shinobi_ yang hebat. Naruto kami."

Naruto hanya bisa melotot tak percaya. Terlebih saat mata birunya menemukan bocah lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin? Apakah hal semacam ini bisa terjadi? Ia seorang nimfa, bukan manusia. Iya 'kan?

 _Kuserahkan... Kurama padamu._

 _Selamat tinggal, teme..._

 _Mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami._

Aku ini... apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk."

" _Hokage-sama_ memanggil saya?"

Kakashi mengangguk, ia menautkan kedua tangannya untuk menopang dagu. Sorot matanya terlihat serius, "Yamato, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku," Kakashi menggerakkan matanya ke arah sofa, dimana sosok seorang gadis pirang tengah tertidur bersama seekor rubah fennec dipangkuannya.

"Senior, itu—" Yamato menahan napas. Bahkan ia melupakan fakta bahwa Kakashi bukanlah seniornya lagi. Melainkan seorang _hokage_. Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Siapapun pastinya akan sangat terkejut jika melihat hal ini bukan?

"Belum pasti. Mungkin setelah pemeriksaan lanjutan aku baru bisa memutuskannya."

Ekspresi Yamato masih terlihat ragu. Penjelasan Kakashi barusan belum cukup membuatnya merasa puas. Namun tanpa banyak protes, ia pun tak mendorong Kakashi lebih jauh. Sedikitnya ia bisa memahami perasaan seniornya saat ini. Bertemu kembali dengan muridnya yang telah dinyatakan meninggal pastilah sangat berat. Terlebih empat tahun adalah waktu yang cukup panjang. Tapi— andaikan Naruto memang masih hidup, maka tidaklah mustahil jika gadis ini adalah dirinya bukan? Terlebih jasad Naruto memang tak pernah bisa ditemukan hingga detik ini.

Naruto...

Apakah itu kau?

Bolehkah kami sedikit egois dan berharap itu benar-benar dirimu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengerjap bingung. Terlebih saat menemukan dirinya berada di atas tempat tidur, lengkap dengan sebuah selimut tebal. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah saat Kakashi menyuruhnya duduk di sofa dan beristirahat. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah berada di sini? Selain itu... Naruto melirik ke arah samping tempat tidurnya. Menemukan sebuah yukata hijau bermotif bunga magnolia yang dilipat rapi. Seolah memang diperuntukkan untuknya.

"Kulihat kau sudah bangun."

Mendengar suara pria kontan saja membuat Naruto tersadar sepenuhnya. Secara refleks, ia segera bangun dan duduk tegap di atas tempat tidur. Mata birunya melotot lebar ketika melihat seorang pria berkulit pucat yang tersenyum di ambang pintu, "Ah maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Kaget sih tidak. Lebih kepada menakutkan kurasa, jawabnya dalam hati. Namun tentu saja hal tersebut tak ia utarakan begitu saja. Bisa-bisa ia akan dianggap sebagai gadis kurang ajar, "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Santai saja."

Pria itu tersenyum kecil. Ia melangkah masuk ke kamar sederhana yang Naruto tempati. Meletakkan satu nampan berisi semangkuk sup dan teh hijau disisi kanannya, "Aku Yamato. _Hokage-sama_ menugaskanku untuk menjagamu sementara."

 _Hokage?_

Ingatan Naruto kembali berputar pada sosok pria berambut silver dengan sebuah masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Entah kenapa, ada sebersit rasa aman yang ia rasakan saat bersama pria itu.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, kita dimana?"

"Apartemenku. Untuk sementara waktu kau akan tinggal di sini. Kau... tidak keberatan 'kan?" Yamato terdengar sedikit ragu saat melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Aku hanya sedang berpikir apakah aku tidak merepotkanmu? Maksudku—"

Yamato menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum. Ia berusaha menahan tawa saat Naruto dengan wajah paniknya mencoba menjelaskan. Namun karena tak kunjung menemukan kalimat yang tepat, akhirnya si pirang pun menyerah. Naruto menunduk, rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Diikuti oleh sebuah senyum malu ia kemudian berbisik lirih, "—terima kasih. Aku betul-betul berterima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Sekarang makanlah dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Sasuke terpejam damai. Menikmati ketika angin sepoi berhembus dan menerpa kulitnya yang seputih pualam. Juga ketika suara jangkrik dan hewan malam saling bersahutan disekelilingnya. Perlahan mata hitamnya terbuka, mengamati bagaimana air danau memantulkan bayangan bulan dengan sempurna. Ia memandang kosong pada telapak tangannya, dimana sebuah simbol bulan sabit berwarna hitam berada di sana.

Naruto...

 _TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA NIMFA DI DUNIA INI, SIALAN!_

 _Nimfa ataupun dewi, tak lebih hanya sekedar omong kosong._

 _Jangan pernah mengatakan hal bodoh semacam itu lagi dihadapanku._

Sasuke mendengus hambar. Bisa-bisanya ia kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya hingga bertindak seperti itu. Terlebih lagi dihadapan gadis aneh yang mengaku sebagai Naruto. Sasuke mulai menyumpah pelan. Ini semua benar-benar gila. Sebenarnya siapa penyusup itu?

Pikiran Sasuke langsung terpotong begitu merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sekitar danau. Dengan cepat ia pun berdiri, bersembunyi di salah satu pohon dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Mata hitamnya semakin menyipit tajam ketika siluet seorang gadis dalam balutan yukata hijau pendek, lima sentimeter di atas lutut, sedang berjalan ke arah danau dan duduk di atas jembatan kecil yang terbuat dari papan kayu. Tempat ia duduk sebelumnya.

Naruto mencelupkan separuh kakinya. Merasakan dinginnya air danau hingga menembus ke dalam kulit. Usai menemaninya makan siang, Yamato langsung pergi karena masih harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas. Meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di dalam apartemennya yang sederhana. Yuudai si rubah arogan bahkan tak terlihat dimanapun. Membuat sang nimfa jadi bertanya-tanya kemana rubah mungil itu pergi. Setelah cukup bosan menggeratak barang-barang di apartemen Yamato, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan hingga berakhir di danau ini.

Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Sasuke mengamati seluruh gerak-gerik Naruto. Sejak tadi gadis itu hanya duduk dan merenung. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing. Masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya perlahan mulai dibuka. Memperlihatkan bibir penuh yang terlihat kenyal dan kemerahan. Sedikit gemetar kalau boleh ditambahkan.

Apakah ia kedinginan?

Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka. Cih, apa yang ia pikirkan? Mau gadis itu kedinginan atau tidak, memang apa urusannya? Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatiannya lagi dengan serius. Gadis itu kini sedang bersenandung. Suaranya tidak buruk, pikir Sasuke tanpa bermaksud memuji. Tanpa sang Uchiha sadari, dirinya pun ikut terhanyut. Matanya mulai terpejam menikmati.

"Hei..."

Mata Sasuke terbuka waspada. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat karena mengira sang nimfa memanggilnya. Namun begitu melihat si pirang hanya berbicara pada seekor burung hantu, ia pun kembali tenang.

"Apa kau sendirian?"

Burung hantu itu menyahut. Seolah mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Kau sedikit mengingatkanku pada seseorang," sang nimfa membelai bulu putih burung hantu itu dengan lembut, "namanya Sasuke. Aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentang dia. Tapi kurasa... ia kesepian. Kau jangan bilang-bilang ya, nanti dia marah lagi padaku," lanjut Naruto menambahkan. Kali ini dengan sedikit berbisik memaksa.

"Kuberitahu ya, Sasuke itu kalau sedang marah seram. Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku serius!" Naruto sedikit merengut saat mata besar si burung hantu hanya berkedip, "hei, menurutmu aku bisa membantunya tidak?" burung hantu itu hanya diam dan menatap Naruto lewat mata hitamnya yang besar. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba ia menyahut dengan suara keras, "kau pikir begitu? Aku juga!" Naruto tertawa riang. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, ia menggesekkan wajahnya pada leher berbulu si burung cantik.

Sasuke yang melihat semuanya dari atas pohon hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Yang benar saja, apa dia gila? Mengajak burung hantu berbicara. Namun begitu mata hitamnya mendengar tawa merdu sang nimfa, mau tak mau ia jadi ikut mengukir senyum tipis.

"Idiot..."

 **TBC**

 **~HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO~**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **| kimjaejoong309 | Rin chan hara | Kakaichi | widiyastuti | darmadarma83 | miszshanty051 | Aiko Michishige | Aristy | dwinur halifah 9 | SNCKS | zia huang | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii | choikim1310 | Adelia437 | Syiki894 | Uzumaki Cherry Blossom | nartsu | uchiha senju naru hime | SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki | narunaruha | ZeeZeee | Ratih | akai kuro | Ryuma376 | Neko Twins Kagamine | RavenMyta12 | careless7 | SFNLovers | Kris hanhun | yuki akibaru | HikariPuji-chan | shin | Guest | Indah605 | Mimo Rain | Asahi Yuui | CloudYesungie | yassir2374 | Sayuri Jung | kuchiharu97 | secrella | Okiniiri-Hime | akira lia | Rin Haruna | BeibiEXOl | Miyuki Asakura | ViviNrH |**

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Dobe & Teme

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gender Switch, AR, OOC, OC.**

 **Harap baca peringatan di atas sebelum membaca fanfic ini. Terima kasih.**

Ini... dimana?

Tubuhku... sulit sekali digerakkan.

"Hei putri tidur, akhirnya kau bangun juga."

"Naruto..."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang ternyata berbaring di sampingnya. Wajah keduanya terlihat lelah sehabis pertarungan yang mereka lakukan. Pertarungan akhir yang menguras begitu banyak chakra. Pertarungan untuk mempertahankan ego serta tekad masing-masing. Pertarungan... yang mungkin akan menentukan era baru dunia _shinobi_.

"Sepertinya kita tertidur sampai pagi."

Tanpa merespon ucapan Naruto, mata oniksnya hanya memandang sekeliling. Lembah akhir yang menjadi tempat pertarungan mereka kini terlihat kacau. Beberapa lubang di tanah tercipta akibat efek jurus keduanya, bahkan diantaranya ada yang berukuran cukup besar hingga menyerupai sebuah kawah. Puing-puing dari patung dua _shinobi_ besar dunia ninja juga terlihat berserakan disekitar air terjun. Bahkan Sasuke baru menyadari kalau mereka sedang terbaring di atas telapak tangan patung Hashirama dan Madara yang terputus. Dari ufuk timur sinar matahari pelan-pelan mulai merambat naik. Menciptakan warna keemasan yang begitu indah untuk dipandang.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Kau tahu apa impianku 'kan?" Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Mata birunya terlihat jernih dan bersinar. Terlebih saat bias matahari mengenainya, "menjadi seorang _hokage_ , membuat warga desa mengakuiku."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ya, ia tahu itu. Bahkan ia berani bertaruh jika semua orang di dunia ini juga mengetahuinya. Mengingat Naruto selalu meneriakkan impiannya pada siapa saja yang ia temui.

"Aku ingin membuat semua _shinobi_ saling mengerti dan bekerja sama. Sekarang, aku merasa impianku begitu dekat... tapi juga begitu jauh."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Sasuke, maukah kau meneruskan impianku?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat, menyumpah pelan saat lehernya terasa sakit. Meski begitu ia coba mengabaikan hal tersebut, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" mata oniksnya memandang si pirang tajam.

"Aku... merasa waktuku di dunia ini akan segera habis."

"Bicaramu mulai ngawur _dobe_. Apakah aku memukul kepalamu terlalu keras?"

"Tidak Sasuke, aku bisa merasakannya. Keberadaan Kurama dalam diriku semakin menipis," mata birunya berubah sendu, "aku sekarat Sasuke..."

"... Bagaimana bisa?" ekspresi Sasuke mulai khawatir. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin mempercayai ucapan Naruto. Meski terpisah selama tiga tahun, namun ia tetap mengenal baik bagaimana sifat sahabatnya itu. Naruto tak pernah berkata pesimis, bahkan disituasi yang terburuk sekalipun.

"Aku tak yakin. Tapi nampaknya serangan terakhir Kaguya."

Mendengar pengakuan Naruto kontan saja membuat amarah Sasuke meledak. Jadi sejak tadi ia bertarung melawan orang yang sekarat? "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih awal, bodoh?!"

"Kalau aku mengatakannya apa kau akan berhenti?"

Sasuke bungkam. Ia benci mengakui ini. Tapi kenyataannya ia memang tak sanggup membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Benar. Kau tak akan pernah berhenti sebelum aku menghajarmu habis-habisan," disela-sela kondisinya, Naruto masih saja menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum, "sudahlah Sasuke. Ini tak ada gunanya. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Keraguan mulai menyelimuti hati Sasuke, entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai nada bicara si pirang, "Melakukan... apa?"

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengelus perutnya. Tepat dimana segel Kyuubi berada, "Aku ingin kau menjaga Kurama."

Sasuke mendelik marah. Apa-apaan si _dobe_ itu, apa dia mengerti dengan apa yang baru ia katakan? "Apa kau gila? Seorang _jinchuuriki_ yang kehilangan _bijuu_ —"

"Aku tahu itu _teme_ ," sela Naruto cepat. Suaranya terdengar kalem dan penuh pertimbangan, "aku hanya tidak ingin Kurama ikut mati bersamaku. Jika dia mati, maka keseimbangan dunia juga akan terganggu. Kau tahu hal itu 'kan?"

"..."

"Sasuke?" Naruto kembali memanggil sahabatnya ketika tak kunjung ada respon. Jujur ia sangat cemas. Sasuke adalah harapan terakhirnya. Jika sang Uchiha menolak, maka ia tak dapat berbuat apapun selain membawa Kurama ikut serta bersamanya. Dan tentu saja Naruto tak menginginkan hal itu. Ia begitu menyayangi Kurama. Meski rubah itu memiliki temperamen yang buruk dan selalu berkata kasar, tapi sejak awal hanya ialah yang selalu menemani Naruto. Bahkan sebelum ia bertemu Iruka dan tim tujuh. Ketika penduduk masih membencinya dan menganggap dirinya monster yang mengerikan.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu setelah ini."

Naruto tersenyum lega, rasa bahagia sekaligus sedih bercampur jadi satu. Ia bahkan sampai menitikan air mata karena tak sanggup menahan perasaan yang membuncah dihatinya. Meski perkataan Sasuke terkesan sinis, tapi Naruto tahu jika sang Uchiha bersedia membantunya. Dan untuk hal ini Naruto benar-benar merasa bersyukur, "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Ini berarti banyak bagiku."

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Naruto pun mentransfer Kyuubi pada Sasuke. Membuat kondisi tubuhnya semakin melemah dari waktu ke waktu. Napasnya tak beraturan. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Terlebih pendarahan ditangannya tak kunjung berhenti. Jika bukan karena darah Uzumaki yang mengalir dalam dirinya, mungkin Naruto tak akan mampu bertahan hingga sejauh ini, "Kuserahkan... Kurama padamu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Meski kondisinya tak seburuk Naruto, namun efek pemindahan Kyuubi ke dalam dirinya cukup membuat ia kepayahan. Tubuhnya panas, kepalanya pening, pendarahan ditangannya juga sama sekali tak membantu. Di tengah usahanya untuk tetap terjaga, samar-samar ia dapat mendengar Naruto berbisik.

"Selamat tinggal, _teme_..."

Naruto...

"— _kun_?":

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ sadarlah, kumohon sadarlah!"

Siapa?

Sasuke mencoba untuk membuka mata. Entah kenapa kondisi tubuhnya jadi terasa lebih baik. Apa yang terjadi? Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul kembali, ia melihat Sakura dan Kakashi menatapnya dengan ekspresi lega sekaligus khawatir. Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini? Lalu bagaimana dengan—

"Naruto, apakah dia—"

"Justru itulah yang ingin kami tanyakan. Saat kami tiba hanya ada kau di sini. Terbaring pingsan dan kehilangan banyak darah."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau mau apa? Kondisimu belum stabil, sebaiknya tetap berbaring!"

Sasuke mengabaikan perintah Sakura. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Meski rasa sakit yang luar biasa seketika menghantamnya, "Apa maksudmu hanya ada aku?" Sasuke memegangi lengan kirinya yang baru diobati Sakura. Bagian itu sekarang terasa lebih baik, namun karena ia memaksakan dirinya, pendarahan kembali terjadi.

Ia tak mengerti. Jelas-jelas Naruto tadi masih berada di sampingnya. Lemah dan sekarat. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang begitu saja?

Kakashi menggeleng, ia pun merasa sedikit aneh. Sebelum berangkat ke sini, ia masih merasakan chakra Naruto. Meski chakranya terasa lemah dan tipis. Tapi entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba chakra itu menghilang tanpa bekas, "Aku sudah menyusuri area ini beberapa kali, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dari Naruto."

"Kalau begitu cari lagi," begitu lancar kalimat itu terucap. Kakashi bahkan dapat melihat sinar keteguhan yang tercermin dari mata hitamnya. Sinar yang penuh akan tekad dan keseriusan, "aku tidak peduli meski kita harus mengobrak-abrik seisi neraka. Apapun yang terjadi Naruto harus ditemukan."

Sasuke terbangun dengan napas terengah. Ia sibak selimutnya dengan kasar dan langsung duduk tegap. Pelipisnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Sementara dadanya yang telanjang naik turun tidak beraturan. Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bayang-bayang kejadian empat tahun yang lalu kembali datang dalam mimpinya.

 _Naruto. Namaku Naruto..._

 _Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku seorang nimfa._

Sial! Kenapa masalah ini jadi semakin bertambah rumit?

"Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau datang ke sini untuk mencari... heliotrope?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, sedikit ragu untuk menjelaskan. Diliriknya Yamato yang berdiri di samping Kakashi. Pria itu terlihat mengamati dengan cermat diskusi yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi, "Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu lebih jauh. Tapi yang jelas benda itu adalah pusaka milik dewi yang tak seharusnya berada di dunia manusia."

Kakashi menatap Naruto yang duduk dihadapannya dengan serius. Benda pusaka milik dewi katanya? Pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan seorang dewi adalah saat bertarung dengan Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. Si dewi 'kelinci' dengan kekuatan yang dapat menciptakan berbagai macam dimensi. Dan berdasarkan keterangan Naruto, masih ada ratusan dewa-dewi lainnya yang bertebaran di dunia. Jika benar demikian, maka Kakashi tak dapat membayangkan betapa kecilnya arti hidup manusia dimata mereka. Satu dewi saja sudah hampir membuat seisi dunia hancur, bagaimana jika ada ratusan? Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat sakit kepalanya kumat.

Baiklah, sepertinya ia mulai alergi dengan kata-kata berbau dewi. Dan sekarang Naruto mengatakan kalau salah satu benda pusaka milik mereka berada di Konoha. Desa yang notabene menjadi tanggung-jawabnya. Bayangkan kekacauan besar yang akan timbul jika benda menyusahkan itu sampai ditemukan oleh pihak jahat? Entah bencana macam apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Kakashi mendesah panjang. Kadang ia berpikir kenapa dirinya bisa terjebak dalam situasi menyulitkan seperti ini? Seharusnya ia mengikuti instingnya untuk tidak menerima jabatan sebagai _hokage_. Dengan begitu maka ia bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk membaca novel favoritnya tanpa ada gangguan. Tidak perlu repot memikirkan tentang masalah rumit seperti politik atau semacamnya.

Obito sialan! Jika mereka bertemu di alam baka nanti, hal pertama yang akan Kakashi lakukan adalah menendang bokongnya.

"Baiklah, kau mendapatkan izinku," Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia bahkan hampir ingin memeluk Kakashi untuk meluapkan rasa senangnya, "tapi aku harus mengutus seseorang untuk mengawasimu."

Seketika itu pula senyum Naruto lenyap, keningnya berkerut dalam, "Seseorang?"

Kakashi dan Yamato saling tukar pandang. Keduanya mengangguk sekilas seolah memiliki pemikiran yang sama, "Ya, seseorang."

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke yang mulai hari ini resmi menjadi pengawasnya selama ia berada di Konoha. Sebenarnya Naruto lebih berharap jika Yamato yang menjadi pengawasnya saja. Namun apa mau dikata? Kakashi sudah memutuskan seperti ini, mau bagaimanapun ia harus tetap mematuhi.

Diam-diam Naruto mengintip Sasuke lewat ekor matanya. Mengamati keseluruhan wajah lelaki itu untuk yang pertama kali. Baiklah, sekarang ia tahu kenapa gadis pirang yang kemarin begitu menggilai pemuda ini. Mata hitam yang tajam menawan, hidung yang mancung, garis rahang yang tegas. Oh, Naruto bahkan berani bertaruh jika apa yang ada dibalik jubah hitam Sasuke pasti mampu membuat wanita manapun tergiur. Bayangkan saja tubuh tegap dan otot-otot perut yang menakjubkan itu. Sudah berapa wanita yang ia tiduri?

 _Kami-sama_ , seharusnya Adonis sudah lama mati. Lalu kenapa ia masih bisa bernapas dan berkeliaran di muka bumi? Apakah Hades berubah pikiran dan kembali menghidupkannya menjadi sosok Sasuke? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke itu keturunannya? Tapi seingatnya Adonis mati tanpa memiliki keturunan. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang memiliki ketampanan seperti Adonis? Tapi tunggu, setahunya rambut Adonis normal, tidak seperti...

Pantat ayam?

Atau pantat bebek?

"Berhenti menatapku dengan wajah bodohmu. Kau terlihat menggelikan," Naruto berkedip, apakah Sasuke baru saja bicara padanya? Bukankah pemuda itu habis marah-marah kemarin? Ia pikir mereka tidak akan pernah bicara lagi seumur hidup. Tapi nyatanya justru Sasuke yang menegurnya duluan.

"Oh— mmm... aku, hanya sedang berpikir."

Sasuke mendecih, "Idiot."

"Maaf?" alis Naruto berkedut. Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Pemuda kurang ajar ini baru saja menyebutnya idiot, padahal jelas-jelas mereka baru bertemu kemarin! Apakah ia tidak punya sopan-santun atau semacamnya? Pertama dia marah-marah, lalu sekarang dia mengejeknya. Baiklah, sepertinya ia mulai setuju dengan pendapat Yuudai. Manusia benar-benar tak punya tatakrama. Oh, dan tolong tambahkan juga, mereka sangat brengsek! Terutama yang berambut hitam dan berwajah tampan!

Tunggu dulu, apakah barusan ia menyebut pemuda brengsek itu tampan? Argh! Rasanya Naruto ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Naruto menggeleng. Sekarang ia mulai berpikir ulang. Apa yang dilihat gadis pirang itu dari diri Sasuke? Karena selain berwajah tampan tak ada hal positif lain yang pemuda ini miliki.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Pemikiran Naruto harus terpotong ketika seorang gadis berambut merah muda menghampiri mereka. Awalnya ia tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke. Namun ketika matanya beralih pada Naruto, keningnya seketika berkerut dalam, "Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau sedang libur?" gadis itu tersenyum begitu cerah pada Sasuke. Dari sinar matanya Naruto dapat menebak jika ia menyukai pemuda itu, "oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis di sampingmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," senyum Sakura lenyap seketika. Naruto yang berdiri di samping mereka pun sampai meringis karena mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan dingin dan tak berperasaan. Pemuda ini benar-benar, apakah ia harus selalu berkata kasar pada siapa saja yang ia temui? Tidak tahukah ia jika perkataannya bisa saja menyakiti perasaan seseorang? Atau mungkin ia memang tak peduli pada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri? Jika benar seperti itu, maka ia adalah manusia paling egois yang pernah Naruto kenal!

Toneri yang notabene seorang dewa saja masih mau tersenyum dan menyapanya. Sedangkan dia— dewa saja bukan tapi lagaknya begitu angkuh.

Merasa cukup jengah dengan sikap Sasuke, Naruto pun akhirnya buka suara, "Hei, dia itu bertanya baik-baik. Haruskah kau menjawabnya sekasar itu?"

Sakura terbelalak. Mata hijaunya menatap si pirang tak percaya. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang berani membentak Sasuke. Tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih seksama lagi, entah kenapa Sakura merasa tak asing dengan gadis ini. Rambut pirang, mata biru jernih dan kharisma yang dimilikinya begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila. Tapi hati kecil Sakura berharap agar ia bisa membuka masker itu dan melihat wajah yang disembunyikan dibaliknya. Sekedar untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya saja. Atau mungkin memenuhi harapannya yang kecil ini.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur, idiot."

Naruto menggeram. Satu kali masih bisa dimaafkan. Tapi lelaki brengsek itu sudah menyebutnya idiot dua kali. Tentu saja amarahnya mendidih. Dengan rasa kesal tingkat tinggi, ia pun menendang Sasuke kuat-kuat. Tepat di tulang keringnya. Sang nimfa tersenyum puas, terlebih saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar lelaki itu menyumpahinya dengan kata-kata 'idiot', 'brengsek', 'gadis bar-bar' dan berbagai kata kasar lainnya. Tapi Naruto tak ambil pusing, ia justru memilih untuk mendekati Sakura sambil melemparkan senyuman manis.

"Abaikan si brengsek itu. Lidahnya memang didesain permanen untuk selalu berkata kasar. Jadi, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

Sakura berkedip. Apa yang baru dilihatnya tadi jelas merupakan pemandangan langka. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin menyumpah pada seorang gadis dihadapan umum? Astaga, ia bahkan bingung antara ingin tertawa atau terkejut, "Mmm... aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Naruto, "Baiklah Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, sampai jumpa!" dengan tenaga layaknya sepuluh ekor badak, Naruto menyeret Sasuke bersamanya. Mengabaikan protes dari sang Uchiha yang tak suka saat tangannya ditarik paksa.

Melihat seluruh kejadian ajaib tersebut kontan saja membuat Sakura terbengong. Bahkan ia sampai harus menampar pipinya sendiri sebagai bukti. Sekedar memastikan jika ia tidak sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi. Astaga, mungkin ia terlalu banyak lembur di rumah sakit. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang gadis yang berani menggertak Sasuke selain Tsunade? Membayangkannya saja ia tidak berani. Tapi gadis itu—

Siapa sebenarnya dia?

"Mau sampai kapan kau menarik tanganku?"

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Ia melihat ke bawah. Menemukan sebelah tangannya yang masih menarik lengan Sasuke begitu erat. Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto pun melepaskan genggamannya, "Ah maaf, aku lupa," jawabnya disertai tawa canggung. Kedua pipinya bahkan tampak merona karena malu.

Sasuke mendengus. Sejujurnya ia paling anti jika seseorang menyentuhnya. Terlebih lagi jika itu perempuan. Tapi ketika gadis ini menggenggam tangannya... entah kenapa ia merasa tak keberatan. Bahkan perasaannya justru begitu nyaman saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Namun sebagai seorang yang berharga diri tinggi, tentu saja Sasuke tak mau mengakuinya. Alih-alih menjawab permintaan maaf Naruto dengan sopan, ia justru hanya membuang muka dan berlalu pergi, "Idiot..."

Naruto melotot marah. Si brengsek itu benar-benar minta dihajar rupanya, "Kau— _teme_!" seru si pirang berkacak pinggang, "kau adalah manusia yang super menyebalkan! Kurasa kau punya masalah kepribadian atau semacamnya. Kelakuanmu benar-benar buruk kau tahu? Aku bahkan heran kenapa gadis-gadis itu menyukaimu—HEY! Aku sedang bicara padamu _teme_!"

Tanpa keduanya sadari, seorang gadis muncul dari dalam batang pohon dan menatap sosok Naruto yang berlari mengejar Sasuke. Matanya menyipit tajam. Bibirnya menyeringai sinis, "Benar. Nikmatilah waktumu selagi kau bisa, Naruto..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Suna, kantor _kazekage_ -

Gaara sedang membaca laporan yang ia terima siang tadi. Laporan mengenai kasus hilangnya para _shinobi_ muda secara misterius. Seluruh desa tersembunyi kini dihadapkan pada kasus yang sama. Dalam waktu satu minggu, setidaknya dua hingga lima _shinobi_ akan menghilang tanpa jejak. Aneh, kenapa targetnya hanya para _shinobi_ muda? Apakah ada alasan tertentu untuk itu? Ataukah ini hanya sekedar pengalih perhatian terhadap sesuatu yang lebih besar? Yang manapun itu, tetap saja hal ini cukup mengganggu stabilitas keamanan desa.

"Berapa total _shinobi_ Suna yang hilang?"

"Sampai hari ini sudah hampir sepuluh orang."

"Lalu bagaimana respon para _kage_ lain terhadap kasus ini?"

"Mereka menjadi lebih waspada dan memperketat penjagaan di perbatasan. Beberapa _kage_ bahkan mulai mengirimkan _shinobi_ khusus untuk menyelidikinya."

Gaara meletakkan kembali laporannya. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut untuk menopang dagu. Mata hijaunya tertutup sesaat, memikirkan jalan yang terbaik untuk diambil. Jika benar targetnya adalah para _shinobi_ muda, maka ia harus mengirimkan _shinobi_ senior atau setidaknya _kunoichi_ untuk menyelidikinya.

Tapi bagaimana jika inilah yang diinginkan pihak musuh? Agar para _shinobi_ terpancing keluar desa dan menyisakan warga sipil serta anak-anak sehingga mereka bisa bebas menyerang? Benar-benar keputusan yang sulit. Meski Suna sudah mulai pulih pasca perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat, tapi tetap saja jumlah _shinobi_ yang gugur di medan perang tak terelakkan. Gaara memantapkan hati. Dengan risiko apapun, sebagai seorang _kazekage_ ia harus tetap mengambil keputusan.

"Kumpulkan beberapa _kunoichi_ yang ahli dalam mendeteksi jejak."

"Baik."

Setelah Kankuro menutup pintu ruangan, Gaara kembali mengambil dokumen lain untuk ditandatangani. Sudah hampir lima tahun ia menjadi _kazekage_. Sebuah jabatan yang berat dan penuh akan tanggung-jawab tinggi. Meski begitu, ia tetap menikmatinya hingga saat ini. Karena menjadi seorang pemimpin desa adalah impiannya bersama orang itu.

Naruto...

Terkadang Gaara masih menyayangkan kepergian sahabat pertamanya. Ia bahkan sempat tak percaya saat akhirnya Kakashi menyatakan bahwa Naruto telah tewas. Selama satu tahun seluruh _shinobi_ dari berbagai desa dan negara saling bekerja-sama untuk mencari tubuh Naruto. Itu adalah pencarian terbesar sepanjang masa yang pernah dilakukan. Namun sekeras apapun usaha yang mereka lakukan, nyatanya takdir berkata lain. Tubuh Naruto tak pernah ditemukan, bahkan jejak chakranya sama sekali tak tercium. Setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai kemungkinan, akhirnya sebuah keputusan diambil. Seluruh negara sepakat bahwa Naruto telah tewas. Atas jasa-jasanya maka ia pun dianugerahkan sebagai pahlawan dunia _shinobi_.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk."

Mata hijau Gaara menatap Kankuro yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan beberapa map ditangan. Namun ketika ia melirik ke belakang tubuh Kankuro, ia tak melihat satu pun _kunoichi_ yang mengikutinya, "Kau sudah selesai mengumpulkan mereka?"

Kankuro mengangguk, "Aku berusaha mengumpulkan mereka secepat yang kubisa. Mereka kini sedang menunggu Anda di bawah."

Gaara berdiri. Tanpa banyak bicara ia meninggalkan dokumennya di atas meja dan berjalan menghampiri sang kakak.

Kankuro berbalik, ia baru saja akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah kunai melesat hingga akhirnya menancap di pintu. Beruntung kunai itu meleset dan hanya menggores pipinya saja. Atau jangan-jangan memang sengaja dibuat meleset? Kankuro menoleh, ia menemukan Gaara yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam, "Apa yang Anda lakukan _kazekage_?"

"Kankuro tak pernah memanggilku _kazekage_. Ketika bicara, ia hanya memanggilku dengan 'kau' atau Gaara."

Hening melanda ruangan itu selama beberapa saat. Namun tak lama keheningan itu pun terpecah oleh suara tawa 'Kankuro', "Kurasa aku terlalu menganggap remeh manusia," jawab 'Kankuro' sambil tersenyum sinis, "baiklah. Berhubung aku tak punya banyak waktu, mari kita buat kesepakatan."

Meski ekspresinya terlihat begitu tenang, nyatanya Gaara sudah memasang sikap waspada. Siapapun orang ini, jelas ia bukanlah orang biasa. Terlebih ia berhasil menembus pertahanan desa dan dengan mudah mengelabui para _shinobi_ dengan menyamar sebagai Kankuro, "Kesepakatan apa maksudmu?"

'Kankuro' menatap Gaara lekat-lekat, sinar matanya menyimpan kemisteriusan, "Ikut denganku secara sukarela... atau kau ingin aku memaksamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa katamu?"

Naruto melangkah mundur takut-takut. Terlebih saat mata Sasuke mulai masuk ke mode merah, "Err... aku bilang heliotrope tidak bisa dideteksi oleh apapun. Karena— yah kau tahulah. Dia itu 'kan benda pusaka dewi, jadi—"

"Aku tak peduli mau itu pusaka milik dewi atau raja iblis sekalipun! Yang kuinginkan adalah sebuah petunjuk agar benda sialan itu—"

"—heliotrope," sela Naruto membenarkan.

"Terserah—" balas Sasuke tak peduli, "—yang penting cepat temukan benda itu."

Naruto merengut, kedua pipinya ia gembungkan sebagai bentuk rasa kesal. Dasar lelaki brengsek! Tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu juga 'kan? Tapi... sebuah petunjuk ya? Tunggu dulu, rasanya ia tahu. Di dalam gulungan tugasnya itu tercatat kalau heliotrope adalah batu harapan, jadi mungkin keberadaannya adalah di tempat yang menyimpan banyak harapan. Kening Naruto berkerut dalam. Tempat yang menyimpan banyak harapan? Kenapa rasanya terdengar sulit?

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Mmm... kau tahu tempat yang menyimpan banyak harapan? Kurasa mungkin ia ada di sana."

Alis Sasuke berkedut. 'Mungkin' katanya? Apa gadis ini sedang bercanda? Sudah hampir seharian mereka menyusuri tiap sudut Konoha. Namun tak ada satu pun petunjuk mengenai keberadaan benda laknat itu. Dan sekarang, tepat di depan matanya gadis gila ini hanya bilang mungkin? "Maksudmu kau hanya menduga-duga saja?" Sasuke memandang Naruto tajam. _Mangekyou_ -nya telah aktif dan siap melakukan _tsukuyomi_ seandainya Naruto memberikan jawaban yang tak sesuai.

Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Seakan tak cukup menghimpit tubuhnya diantara pohon, Sasuke juga menggunakan kekuatan matanya untuk menambah poin ancaman. Hei, bukankah ini namanya curang? Jangankan untuk berpikir, bernapas saja rasanya sangat sulit. Tidak bisakah lelaki ini sedikit santai?

"Setidaknya aku 'kan sudah mencoba!"

"Cobalah lebih serius lagi idiot."

"Berhenti mengataiku idiot, brengsek!"

"Tidak sebelum kau memberikan petunjuk yang benar."

"Itu adalah satu-satunya petunjuk yang bisa kupikirkan!"

"Kalau begitu pikir lebih keras lagi!"

Dan perdebatan keduanya pun terus berlanjut tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Untungnya mereka kini berada di hutan Konoha, jauh dari kerumunan. Jadi mereka tak perlu khawatir soal menarik perhatian warga atau semacamnya. Namun satu hal yang luput dari perhatian mereka adalah, kehadiran seekor rubah fennec mungil yang duduk manis di atas pohon. Menyaksikan keributan antara seorang nimfa dan seorang manusia yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir kalau wujudnya saja aku tak tahu!"

"Kau ini _dobe_ atau apa, bahkan wujudnya saja kau tak tahu?"

Yuudai memutar mata. Sekarang mereka justru terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sudah menikah lama. Meributkan permasalahan yang tak ada ujungnya, "Cih, dasar bodoh."

Sementara itu, di kantor _hokage_...

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

" _Kazekage_ diculik. Kankuro- _san_ baru saja menghubungi kita tadi."

Yamato memandang Kakashi khawatir, _"Hokage-sama?"_

"Panggil para _jounin_ yang sedang tak menjalankan misi," Yamato membungkuk. Ia baru saja akan meninggalkan ruangan sebelum suara Kakashi seketika menghentikannya, "Yamato... panggil Sasuke dan nimfa itu juga. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kutanyakan."

Tanpa mempertanyakan apapun, Yamato segera melaksanakan perintah, "Baik, _hokage-sama_."

Usai pintu tertutup rapat, Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Diambilnya sebuah laporan yang terletak di atas mejanya. Entah kenapa kasus ini semakin bertambah rumit saja. Pertama kemunculan Naruto, lalu hilangnya para _shinobi_ , bahkan sekarang _kazekage_. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Kakashi menutup mata, semoga saja ini bukan pertanda buruk.

 **TBC**

 **Adonis:** Lelaki (manusia) yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya hingga membuat Aphrodite (sang dewi cinta) jatuh hati.

 **Hades:** Dewa penguasa dunia bawah. Dialah yang mengatur seluruh jiwa orang-orang mati dan menentukan tujuan akhir mereka.

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **| Kris hanhun | Aiko Vallery | Widia267 | darmadarma83 | Adelia437 | choikim1310 | uchiha senju naru hime | kuchiharu97 | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii | akira lia | ZeeZeee | kimjaejoong309 | Asahi Yuui | Indah605 | SNCKS | Syiki894 | Mimo Rain | Neko Twins Kagamine | yassir2374 | Reynola Vanilla | Tsumehaza-Arief | Atikahime Fujo | narunaruha | mari-chan | secrella | Okiniiri-Hime | BeibiEXOl | CloudYesungie | Kiyomizu Rin | Nohara Rin chan | yuki akibaru | uzumaki megami | Guest | Namikaze Eiji |**

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. Kemampuan Rubah Dewa

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gender Switch, AR, OOC, OC.**

 **O—O—O**

 **Harap baca peringatan di atas sebelum membaca fanfic ini. Terima kasih.**

 **O—O—O**

Sakura berdiri dengan tidak sabar di kantor _hokage_. Niatnya untuk melemparkan diri ke atas kasurnya yang empuk seketika buyar saat seorang ANBU muncul di jendelanya. Menginformasikan bahwa _hokage_ menginginkan kehadirannya saat ini juga di sana. Dengan setengah hati akhirnya ia pun bangun dan memaksa kedua kakinya untuk bergerak. Apapun yang ingin dibicarakan guru Kakashi ia harap adalah masalah penting. Namun begitu tiba dan menemukan kawan-kawan seangkatannya juga berada di sana, mau tak mau ia pun jadi ikut penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh gurunya saat di tim tujuh dulu.

"Hai wanita tua, ada apa dengan wajah jelekmu?"

"Uwaaa, Sakura- _chan_! Kau terlihat sangat lesu, seperti habis melihat zombie yang kutonton semalam!"

"Yang namanya zombie itu tidak ada Lee," Tenten mengingatkan dengan setengah malas, "tapi aku setuju dengan pendapatmu. Sakura- _chan_ memang terlihat lesu hari ini."

"K-kau tidak apa-apa Sakura- _chan_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata- _chan_ , hanya sedikit kurang tidur."

"Guru Kakashi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin guru bicarakan sampai mengumpulkan kami semua?" Kiba bertanya penasaran yang langsung disusul oleh gonggongan Akamaru.

"Guru Kakashi sekarang bukan _jounin_ lagi Kiba. Dia seorang _hokage_ , jaga sikapmu sedikit," Shino menegur tegas. Sedikit mengingatkan temannya yang memang tidak sabaran.

Menyaksikan tingkah mereka semua mau tak mau membuat Kakashi tersenyum. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka resmi menjadi _genin_ , tapi lihatlah sekarang. Mereka sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja dewasa dengan status baru sebagai _jounin_. Aah, waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi Kiba- _kun_ , aku yakin mereka akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Mereka?"

Tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kiba pintu ruang _hokage_ seketika menjeblak terbuka. Menampilkan kedua sosok yang memang Kakashi tunggu sejak tadi.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura cukup terkejut saat Sasuke masuk ke ruangan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Kakashi sampai melibatkan sang ketua ANBU dalam pertemuan kali ini. Terlebih saat melihat sosok si pirang yang juga turut hadir. Namun rasa kagetnya perlahan berubah menjadi heran tatkala mendapati ekspresi Sasuke yang biasanya datar kini terlihat sedikit jengkel. Bahkan gadis pirang itu juga tak jauh berbeda. Sakura memang tak bisa melihat wajahnya secara keseluruhan, namun sepasang mata biru yang menyipit tajam itu sudah cukup membuatnya yakin kalau ia sedang jengkel.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul akan langsung kumulai saja."

Wajah Kakashi yang semula santai perlahan mulai berubah menjadi serius. Ia menjelaskan secara rinci tentang kasus hilangnya para _shinobi_ muda yang menimpa seluruh desa tersembunyi, serta kasus penculikan _kazekage_ yang terjadi siang tadi. Namun tentu saja ia tak mengungkit soal kemunculan Naruto atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan nimfa itu. Kasus ini saja sudah cukup membuat kehebohan. Dan ia tak butuh kehebohan lain yang nantinya akan lebih merepotkan. Lagipula kurang tepat rasanya jika membahas topik Naruto untuk saat ini. Yah, setidaknya sampai ia berhasil memastikan identitas si gadis pirang terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi kenapa harus menculik para _shinobi_ muda?"

"Untuk saat ini akupun belum bisa menjawabnya," Kakashi terdiam sejenak, begitu pula semua orang yang hadir di ruangan tersebut, "tapi— menurut keterangan beberapa saksi, sempat terdengar suara nyanyian sebelum para _shinobi_ tersebut menghilang."

"Nyanyian?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Tanpa suara Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Matanya kini beralih pada sosok Naruto yang berdiri di samping Sasuke. Ekspresi sang nimfa yang semula kesal kini terlihat kaget bukan main. Benar saja dugaannya, Naruto memang mengetahui sesuatu.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini?" Kakashi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pirang.

"Ehh, kurasa iya..."

Seluruh kepala yang ada di ruangan itu serentak menoleh ke arah Naruto. Membuat sang nimfa seketika gugup karena menjadi pusat perhatian dadakan. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah sejak kapan adrenalinnya berpacu sedemikian cepat. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi memanggilnya ikut serta dalam pertemuan kali ini. Namun begitu mendengar penjelasan Kakashi yang terakhir, ia pun mulai mengerti alasan sang _hokage_ yang sebenarnya.

Sepertinya Kakashi ingin meminta ia mengonfirmasi apakah kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan nimfa atau tidak. Dan walaupun Naruto sangat ingin menjawab tidak, namun kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu. Terlebih dengan pernyataan terakhir yang Kakashi berikan, "Jika benar kasus ini seperti apa yang _hokage_ sampaikan, maka artinya kita sedang berhadapan dengan naias."

"Naias?" Tenten mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya ia mendengar kata asing seperti itu.

"Naias, nimfa jenis sungai. Mereka mampu mengendalikan air serta memiliki nyanyian yang dapat menghipnotis lawan jenisnya," terang Naruto memberi penjelasan.

"Jadi maksudmu mereka adalah pengguna _suiton_ dan ahli _genjutsu_?" kini giliran Sai yang bertanya. Sejujurnya ia cukup penasaran dengan sosok Naruto. Terlebih dengan pengetahuan yang gadis misterius itu miliki.

Naruto awalnya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sai, namun begitu Kakashi menjelaskan lebih jauh untuknya, ia pun mengangguk mantap.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu banyak tentang hal ini? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada menuduh. Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya resah. Haruskah ia membongkar identitasnya? Tapi jika ia melakukan hal itu maka...

Tanpa ia sadari, pelukannya terhadap Yuudai semakin bertambah erat. Gugup, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Astaga, kenapa hanya untuk menyebutkan namanya saja terdengar begitu sulit?

Sasuke yang sejak tadi belum buka suara melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya. Pemuda itu sudah menduga cepat atau lambat seseorang pasti akan menanyakan perihal identitas si pirang. Namun yang tidak pernah ia duga adalah ketika pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh seorang Inuzuka Kiba. Seorang _shinobi_ yang memiliki pemikiran jauh dari kata kritis dan selalu mengedepankan tindakan tanpa berpikir terlebih dulu. Jika pertanyaan semacam ini diajukan oleh Shikamaru, maka Sasuke bisa paham. Bagaimanapun bocah dari klan Nara itu adalah _shinobi_ jenius yang kemampuannya tak bisa dianggap remeh. Tapi seorang Inuzuka Kiba? Ini baru cerita lain.

"I-Itu..."

"Kalian semua bisa mempercayainya. Aku yang menjamin hal itu."

Usai mendengar pernyataan lugas Kakashi, tak ada lagi yang berani menyinggung tentang identitas Naruto. Bagaimanapun perintah sang _hokage_ adalah mutlak. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri dalam hati mereka sangat penasaran terhadap sosok si pirang.

"L-Lalu bagaimana cara ki-kita melacak mereka?" Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya melihat, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Meski suaranya terdengar begitu gugup dan sayup, namun mereka yang hadir dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Hampir semua orang di ruangan mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Jika para penculik itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak, lalu bagaimana cara mereka menemukannya?

"Ada satu cara," ucap Naruto setelah memberanikan diri. Sekuat hatinya ia berusaha mengabaikan seluruh pasang mata yang kembali menatap ke arahnya, "tapi—mungkin akan sedikit sulit untuk mengajak dia bekerjasama."

"...Dia?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah lima menit mencari, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menemukan apa yang menjadi targetnya. Terima kasih untuk Akamaru dan penciumannya yang super tajam. Jika bukan karena bantuannya, mungkin Naruto harus menggeledah seisi Konoha selama seharian penuh. Namun seperti perkiraannya di awal tadi, tugas ini akan menjadi sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Terlebih jika kau menggabungkan kata manusia dengan seekor rubah fennec yang arogan.

"Ayolah Yuu- _chaaan_ , hanya satu kali ini saja."

"Feh! Sampai matipun aku tak sudi membantu manusia rendah seperti mereka."

"Tapi ini juga berhubungan dengan naias!"

"Aku tak peduli, tugasku hanya untuk membantumu mencari heliotrope. Dan aku tak ingin melibatkan diriku untuk hal yang tak berguna."

"Kau kejam!"

"Sejak kapan aku baik?"

"Yuu- _chaaan_..."

"Masa bodoh."

Naruto memberengut. Kesal sekaligus gemas bukan main. Segala cara telah ia gunakan untuk membujuk Yuudai, namun rubah arogan itu tetap saja keras kepala. Kadang ia sering bertanya, kenapa Artemis tak mengirimkan ia seekor unicorn saja untuk mengawalnya? Setidaknya unicorn jauh lebih penurut dan manis. Tidak seperti makhluk berbulu imut namun berhati iblis seperti ini.

Di saat Naruto tengah memutar otak untuk kembali membujuk Yuudai, tiba-tiba Kiba muncul dari arah samping, "Belum berhasil juga?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, tersenyum sedikit sungkan dari balik maskernya, "Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi ya, dia itu memang agak keras kepala. Tapi kalau kita berhasil meyakinkannya, maka kita akan sangat terbantu."

"Kalau cuma sekedar mendeteksi bau, aku dan Akamaru bisa melakukannya. Tidak perlu mengandalkan rubah kerdil itu 'kan?" dengan sedikit jengkel Kiba menunjuk ke arah Yuudai menghilang dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa meringis maklum. Jika saja masalahnya sesederhana itu, maka ia juga tak perlu membuat Yuudai ikut terlibat.

"Naias dan okeanid agak sedikit berbeda dengan nimfa lainnya. Karena mereka menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di dalam air, jadi bau mereka sudah tercampur dengan air sungai dan air laut."

"Kalau seperti itu bagaimana cara kita mendeteksi mereka?"

Sebuah senyum misterius menghiasi wajah si pirang, "Dengan suara," Naruto terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresi Kiba yang keheranan, "telinga Yuu- _chan_ itu sangat sensitif, ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara yang jauhnya ribuan mil."

"Mau telinganya selebar gajah pun, kalau tak mau membantu sama saja tak berguna," gerutu Kiba yang dibalas dengan gonggongan Akamaru.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Kalau sampai Yuu- _chan_ mendengarnya bisa—"

DUAGH!

"—gawat."

"Siapa yang kau sebut rubah kerdil tak berguna hah?"

"Yuu- _chan!"_

"Cih, aku berubah pikiran. Akan kutunjukkan pada manusia rendah ini seperti apa kemampuan seekor rubah dewa," Yuudai berkata arogan. Dagunya ia angkat tinggi sementara ekornya ia kibaskan dengan elegan. Kepala Kiba yang terkapar di tanah ia jadikan sebagai koset dadakan untuk keempat cakar mungilnya.

Naruto memekik girang. Wajahnya yang semula murung seketika jadi berseri-seri begitu mendengar pernyataan Yuudai. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera meraup rubah fennec tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan kepala Yuudai ke dadanya hingga rubah itu sesak napas. Bahkan ia melupakan fakta bahwa Kiba sedang terkapar di tanah dengan sebuah benjolan besar di kepala. Sementara di sisi lain, Akamaru hanya bisa melihat sosok majikannya dengan wajah prihatin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di sini?"

"Hmm."

Naruto mendarat tepat di atas bukit para _hokage_. Baru saja kakinya menapaki tanah, ia dapat merasakan Yuudai langsung meloncat ke atas kepalanya. Sesuai perintah Yuudai, ia membawa rubah mungil itu ke tempat tertinggi dan cukup sepi di Konoha. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk memudahkan Yuudai dalam mendeteksi keberadaan para naias itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yuudai segera memejamkan mata. Kedua telinganya yang lebar mengacung tegak untuk mendeteksi berbagai suara di sekelilingnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di Konoha. Suara angin, aliran air dan pergerakan tanah. Bahkan gerakan pasukan ANBU yang dinilai sangat sunyi dan sulit dideteksi terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya. Kemudian ia mulai mempertajam pendengarannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Membuat kedua telinganya diselimuti _chakra_ berwarna keemasan. Dengan seksama ia mencari serta mendengarkan gerakan tertentu para naias yang menjadi targetnya.

Dapat!

Cih, jadi di sana mereka selama ini. Harus ia akui jika mereka memilih tempat persembunyian yang cukup bagus. Siapa sangka mereka akan bersembunyi di sana? _Shinobi_ sehebat apapun pasti juga akan mengalami kesulitan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan mereka. Namun sayang sekali, secerdik apapun mereka semua itu tak ada gunanya jika berhadapan dengan telinganya yang super tajam.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto berusaha melirik Yuudai yang duduk di kepalanya dengan cemas. Yuudai adalah harapan mereka satu-satunya. Jika masih gagal juga entah apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Arah tenggara, sekitar 150 mil."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Yuu- _chan_ , kau memang bisa diandalkan!"

"Cih, aku ini rubah dewa, hal seperti ini sangat mudah bagiku."

"Iya-iya aku tahu. Ayo, kita harus segera memberitahu semuanya!" Dengan penuh semangat Naruto pun terbang menuju kantor _hokage_. Setidaknya, mereka sudah satu langkah lebih dekat dengan musuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit mengerang saat merasakan sakit kepala yang seketika menghantamnya. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah saat menepis serangan 'Kankuro' dengan perisai pasir sebelum tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Gaara berdiri. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepalanya dan mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada keadaan sekeliling. Satu hal yang cukup melegakan adalah ia masih memiliki labu pasirnya sebagai senjata.

Dengan seksama Gaara mulai mencermati keadaan sekitar. Sunyi, adalah kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan setelah melakukan observasi singkat terhadap tempat ini. Deretan pohon oak menjulang tinggi dengan diameter batang yang sangat menakjubkan. Sedikit mengingatkan ia dengan pohon shinju yang pernah digunakan Uchiha Madara ketika perang besar _shinobi_ keempat. Tapi yang ini jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih besar. Seketika Gaara mulai waspada, entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai tempat ini sedikit pun. Aura yang menyelimuti hutan ini terasa begitu misterius dan— hidup. Namun di atas itu semua, masih ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu pemikirannya sejak tadi.

Perasaan ini...

Setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai kemungkinan, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk menggunakan mata ketiganya. Berada di tempat asing sendirian ditambah sosok musuh yang masih misterius membuat ia harus ekstra waspada. Kabut semakin tebal. Jarak pandang kian menipis. Terlebih perasaan aneh yang sejak tadi ia rasakan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk menyudahi jurusnya. Sebelah matanya ia buka kembali. Benar saja dugaannya. Tak ada seekor hewan pun di hutan ini. Tapi... bagaimana bisa?

Gaara mendongak ke langit. Kedua mata hijaunya menyipit tajam.

Hutan apa ini sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah ia duga misi kali ini tak akan berjalan mudah. Terlebih informasi yang diberikan kepada mereka begitu minim. Bahkan untuk orang sekelasnya yang digadang-gadang sebagai _shinobi_ jenius saja dibuat tak berkutik. Dan untuk hal itu, Shikamaru menjadi luar biasa jengkel. Tidak hanya merenggut waktu tidur siangnya yang berharga, misi ini pun membuat ia harus menunda kunjungannya ke Suna—lagi. Beruntung baginya karena memiliki kekasih seperti Temari. Meski wanita itu cerewetnya bukan main, tapi kedewasaannya sering kali membuat ia terkagum.

"Kita istirahat sebentar di sini."

Dari balik punggungnya, Shikamaru dapat mendengar suara Ino yang terpekik girang, serta desah lega Chouji yang menggumamkan soal makanan. Mereka sudah berlari sejak tadi dan rasanya istirahat adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukan. Jika mereka terus bergerak dengan kecepatan seperti ini, setidaknya saat matahari terbenam mereka akan sampai di tempat tujuan. Itulah rencana awal Shikamaru. Dan ia harap semuanya akan berjalan sesuai seperti apa yang ia rencanakan.

Usai membasahi kerongkongannya dengan beberapa teguk air dari sungai, Shikamaru segera menyandarkan dirinya di batang pohon terdekat. Menutup mata namun tak membiarkan penjagaannya berkurang. Perang memang sudah berakhir, tapi bukan berarti ia boleh lengah dan bersantai-santai. Terlebih dengan hadirnya kasus penculikan para _shinobi_ muda yang akhir-akhir ini mengintai seluruh desa tersembunyi. Kasus yang notabene menjadi tujuan utama misinya kali ini.

"Aah, akhirnya!" Ino mendesah lega ketika air sungai yang jernih membasahi wajahnya yang terasa lengket. Ia menangkup sejumlah air ditangannya dan meneguknya dengan rakus. Tak lupa ia mengisi botol minumnya yang sudah kosong hingga penuh kembali.

"Kau mau Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru membuka mata. Menemukan sekotak onigiri dihadapannya yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Bahkan Chouji telah mencomot satu dan mengunyahnya dengan ekspresi nikmat. Jika bukan karena kondisi perutnya yang lapar, mungkin Shikamaru akan lebih memilih tidur di atas apapun. Namun sialnya, aroma lezat onigiri ini begitu mengundang untuk dicicipi.

"Enak 'kan?"

Belum sempat Shikamaru berkomentar, tiba-tiba teriakan panik Ino membuat mereka waspada. Secepat kilat keduanya bergerak, menghampiri rekan mereka yang kini menunjuk sesuatu yang mengapung di tengah sungai.

"Tetap di sini. Biar aku yang periksa."

"Shikamaru, hati-hati!"

Putra Nara Shikaku itu memusatkan _chakra_ disekitar telapak kakinya. Melangkah di atas air dan bergerak dengan waspada, mendekati sosok yang ditunjuk Ino sebelumnya. Sungai ini lebih lebar dari yang ia perkirakan. Mungkin sekitar 500 meter. Dari warna airnya, Shikamaru memprediksi kedalamannya mencapai 8 meter.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti begitu jarak antara dirinya dan sosok misterius tersebut hanya tinggal 3 meter. Ia memperhatikan dengan waspada. Memeriksa jika sekiranya ada sesuatu yang aneh atau mencurigakan dari sosok itu. Namun nihil. Yang ia rasakan justru hanya aliran _chakra_ tipis, yang bahkan hampir mendekati sekarat. Buru-buru Shikamaru menghampiri sosok itu dan membaliknya.

Seorang gadis.

Gadis yang sangat cantik kalau boleh ditambahkan.

"Ino, cepat kemari! Dia sekarat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Yamato menggeleng, "Sepertinya mereka sedang berada di wilayah yang tak terjangkau oleh sinyal."

Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya yang nyaman. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela kantornya seraya memandang jauh ke depan. Begitu Naruto menginformasikan keberadaan markas musuh, ia segera mengirim kesembilan orang itu untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh. Dengan Sasuke sebagai ketua tim serta pengetahuan Naruto tentang nimfa, Kakashi mulai optimis untuk menguak kasus yang meresahkan seluruh desa tersembunyi.

"Kirim elang tercepat dan berikan informasi terbaru ini pada tim Shikamaru."

"Baik."

Sore hampir menjelang. Jika prediksinya akurat, maka seharusnya tim Shikamaru sudah tiba di desa air terjun saat senja. Tapi kenapa sejak tadi ia merasakan firasat yang tak mengenakkan? Kakashi mendesah pendek. Terkadang ia membenci dirinya yang terlalu paranoid. Shikamaru bersama mereka. Ia yakin _jounin_ muda itu sanggup bertahan dalam situasi yang paling pelik sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mata itu akhirnya mulai terbuka. Menampilkan warna hijau kemilau laksana rumput yang terkena embun pagi. Rintihan halus keluar dari bibirnya yang masih tampak pucat. Meski demikian, hal tersebut sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikan yang ia miliki. Terlebih dengan rambut coklatnya yang panjang dan bergelombang. Menjadikan sosoknya bak seorang puteri yang tersesat dari negeri dongeng.

Ino mendesah lega. Setelah perjuangan selama hampir satu jam, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat gadis ini melewati masa kritisnya. Sebuah pencapaian yang cukup memuaskan dan menegangkan. Mengingat ia bukanlah seorang ninja medis sehebat Sakura.

Peluh membasahi pelipisnya, dengan napas yang sedikit terengah, ia mengulas senyum kecil pada gadis yang kini menatapnya ragu. Mungkin terlalu bingung karena tiba-tiba berada di sini.

"Tenanglah, aku baru saja mengobatimu. Kami menemukanmu mengambang di tengah sungai dan memutuskan untuk membawamu ke tepi. Setidaknya kau sudah melewati masa kritismu."

Wajah gadis itu merona. Merasa dirinya begitu tidak sopan terhadap orang-orang yang sudah berjasa menyelamatkan hidupnya, "Te-Terima kasih," gumamnya sambil menunduk malu. Sikapnya sedikit banyak mulai mengingatkan Ino pada Hinata.

Mereka sangat mirip.

Usai perkenalan yang cukup singkat, akhirnya Ino mengetahui bahwa gadis cantik yang mereka tolong bernama Himeka.

Bahkan namanya juga hampir sama.

Himeka merupakan anak seorang bangsawan. Seluruh keluarganya dibunuh dengan keji oleh komplotan bandit yang ingin merampok harta benda mereka. Bahkan para bandit itu bermaksud menjualnya pada tuan tanah kaya untuk dijadikan sebagai selir. Untungnya sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia bisa meloloskan diri. Tapi salah seorang dari mereka telah berhasil memanahnya dan membuat ia terperosok ke sungai. Dengan kondisi terluka, Himeka hanya bisa pasrah ketika aliran sungai yang deras membawa tubuhnya yang tak berdaya. Mungkin memang seperti inilah cara kematiannya. Tragis dan kesepian. Namun takdir nampaknya berkehendak lain tatkala ia dipertemukan dengan Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Ketiga orang yang menjadi malaikat penolongnya.

"Oh, Himeka- _chan_ nasibmu malang sekali!" Ino memeluk Himeka dengan penuh iba. Bahkan ia sudah menangis keras ketika gadis beryukata hijau itu baru memulai ceritanya. Chouji pun tak jauh berbeda. Meski tak seheboh Ino, namun air matanya sudah mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

Shikamaru mendesah panjang. Bukannya dia bermaksud kejam atau apa. Ia sangat paham rasa kehilangan yang dialami Himeka saat ini. Karena mereka pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Pernah berada diposisi yang serupa. Kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidup mereka. Ia tahu itu sangat berat. Bahkan butuh waktu beberapa bulan baginya untuk benar-benar pulih dari rasa bersalah dan kehilangan itu.

Tapi—

Entah kenapa ia merasa Himeka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya sejak tadi. Dari luar gadis itu memang nampak seperti gadis biasa. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan kalau ada hal dalam diri Himeka yang salah. Cara gadis itu berbicara, gestur tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menebak apakah seluruh cerita Himeka benar adanya atau hanya sekedar karangan. Dan jujur saja semua hal itu membuat Shikamaru tak nyaman.

Suara pekik burung elang menyita perhatian Shikamaru. Ia mendongak, melihat bagaimana seekor elang mendarat dilengannya yang terulur.

Elang Konoha. Dan salah satu yang tercepat.

Shikamaru mengelus bulu cokelat elang itu dan segera membuka surat yang dibawanya. Ia membacanya dengan cepat. Secepat ia menulis balasan untuk sang _hokage_.

Begitu rupanya...

"Ada apa Shikamaru?"

"Perintah terbaru. Kita ke arah tenggara."

Ino mulai mengeluh. Chouji diam saja. Sementara Himeka tetap duduk tenang. Namun Shikamaru bersumpah, ia sempat melihat kedutan kecil disudut bibir gadis itu.

"Maaf Himeka- _san_. Sepertinya kami sedang terburu-buru. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kami mengantarmu ke desa terdekat?"

Himeka tersenyum, "Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah, Ino, Chouji, kita bergerak sekarang!"

Shikamaru memimpin kelompok. Ino mengikuti di sampingnya. Chouji berada di belakang mereka dengan membawa serta Himeka dipunggungnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan ketiganya, Himeka tersenyum culas. Ia menggerakkan satu jarinya hingga membuat pohon disekitarnya bergerak dalam sunyi. Kabut tipis tak terlihat perlahan mulai menyebar keseluruh hutan. Diikuti oleh sosok mereka yang mulai menghilang dibalik kabut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah berganti malam. Namun mereka tetap terus bergerak cepat. Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan. Dan mereka tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Terlebih nasib seluruh _shinobi_ sedang dipertaruhkan ditangan mereka.

Sakura menatap punggung sang nimfa yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya. Bergerak paling depan tak jauh dari Sasuke. Disusul kemudian oleh dirinya, Sai, Lee dan Tenten. Sementara Kiba, Shino dan Hinata berada di posisi paling belakang. Mata hijaunya tak pernah lepas mengamati ketika gadis itu meloncat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain dengan begitu lincah dan bertenaga. Di saat yang lain mulai agak melambat, si pirang sama sekali tak menampakkan tanda-tanda kelelahan sedikit pun. Staminanya seperti tak pernah habis, terisi lagi dan lagi. Persis seperti Naruto.

Astaga, apa yang ia pikirkan? Bagaimana mungkin ia menyamakan gadis itu dengan Naruto?

Naruto sudah tewas. Sedangkan gadis itu masih hidup, bergerak dan begitu nyata berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Naruto- _kun_."

"Eh?"

Sai tersenyum. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini. Karena ia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Terkejut, bingung dan penasaran. Namun bedanya, ia berhasil menyembunyikan seluruh ekspresinya dengan baik. Entah siapa sebenarnya gadis pirang itu, yang jelas kehadirannya cukup mengusik perhatian mereka.

"Semuanya tercermin jelas diwajahmu. Tapi—ada baiknya jika kita fokus pada misi ini terlebih dulu. Kau setuju 'kan?"

Pernyataan Sai membuat Sakura terdiam. Benar, bagaimanapun ia harus fokus pada misi kali ini. Sakura memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat. Untuk sementara ia harus mengenyahkan pikiran tentang Naruto dari otaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino!" Shikamaru berteriak panik saat tiba-tiba Ino jatuh pingsan. Beruntung ia segera bergerak cepat untuk menangkapnya, tepat sebelum tubuh lemas gadis itu menghantam 'lantai' hutan.

Sial, apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?

Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika mendengar suara 'bruk' yang cukup keras. Mata hitamnya terbelalak tak percaya. Saat tubuh gempal Chouji terkapar beberapa meter darinya.

"Chouji!"

Apa-apaan ini!

Himeka tertawa jahat. Ia begitu menikmati ekspresi tersiksa Shikamaru saat ini. Manusia memang lemah. Seharusnya sejak dulu mereka tak pernah diciptakan.

"Kau—Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Siapa aku?" Cahaya hijau menyelimuti tubuh Himeka. Dalam sekejap yukata yang ia kenakan berganti menjadi sebuah chiton hijau yang indah. "Aku Chlora, seorang driad."

Shikamaru menyumpah pelan. Merasakan tubuhnya mulai ikut lemas dan tak berdaya. Tidak, jangan sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin jatuh begitu saja tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

Melihat Shikamaru yang berjuang keras melawan, tak pelak membuat Himeka menyeringai kejam, "Menyerah saja. Kau tak mungkin bisa melawan kekuatanku."

"Tidak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba."

Chlora mendecih, "Keras kepala." Telunjuknya bergerak malas, membuat akar pohon membelit ketiga tubuh _shinobi_ Konoha dihadapannya hingga sebatas leher. Lambat tapi pasti, akar-akar tersebut mulai menyeret tubuh mereka mendekat kesebuah pohon.

Dengan kesadaran yang 'kian menipis, Shikamaru melihat bagaimana tubuh Ino dan Chouji terserap ke dalam batang besar itu.

Apa-apaan ini, kenapa gadis aneh itu bisa menguasai _mokuton_? Bukankah jurus _mokuton_ hanya bisa dikuasai oleh Senju Hashirama dan Yamato saja?

Pandangan Shikamaru mulai memburam. Tubuhnya mulai mati rasa. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa detik sebelum matanya tertutup sempurna.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak," Chlora tersenyum mengejek. Ia memberikan kecupan jauh untuk Shikamaru sebelum ikut menghilang ke dalam batang pohon yang lain.

DEG!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menegur Naruto saat nimfa itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku... merasakan sesuatu."

Sasuke mulai waspada. Dalam sekejap _mangekyou_ -nya telah aktif.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?"

"Yuu- _chan_ , kau merasakannya juga 'kan?" bisik Naruto pada rubah fennec di kepalanya.

"Ya."

"Aku tak merasakan apapun," jawab Sasuke datar.

Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_ -nya. Sama seperti Sasuke, ia mulai mengamati kondisi disekitar mereka, "Tidak ada _chakra_ yang mencurigakan di sini."

"Baunya juga biasa saja," Kiba menambahi.

"Yuu- _chan_..." Tanpa perlu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yuudai tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Biasanya ia sangat benci jika seseorang menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ia tahu ini merupakan situasi yang genting. Manusia memang tak dapat merasakannya, namun ia dan Naruto bisa. Rubah itu menutup mata. Kedua telinganya kembali diselimuti _chakra_ berwarna keemasan.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat bagi Naruto. Sungguh, perasaannya begitu resah sejak tadi. Ia yakin sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Namun ia tak tahu seberapa buruknya hal itu. Naruto menunggu dengan khawatir. Dan kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi tatkala mendengar Yuudai yang mulai mengumpat kasar.

"Seseorang telah membuka portal ke dunia bawah."

Oh tidak, ini lebih buruk dari yang ia bayangkan.

 **TBC**

 **Chiton:** Kain persegi panjang tanpa lengan hingga sebatas lutut, yang terbuat dari bahan linen atau wol. Pada bagian bahu dijepit dengan bros (fibula), sementara bagian pinggangnya dihias oleh ikat pinggang (zoster). Dikenakan oleh wanita dan pria dari periode archaic hingga periode hellenistic.

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **| yuki akibaru | kimjaejoong309 | Byakuren Hikaru83 | Rizuki1993 | choikim1310 | uchiha senju naru hime | Aiko Vallery | KukuhTersayongg | wilyd ningsih34 | yassir2374 | Okiniiri-Hime | Indah605 | Rin SafOnyx | Asahi Yuui | Rin Mitsuki | Neko Twins Kagamine | BeibiEXOl | Miyuki Asakura | Rin Haruna | 4gLTE | Mimo Rain | Nohara Rin chan | hutamara senju | Ariellin | InmaGination | akai kuro | SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki | Drak Blue | RizxaSukaSN | meowww | Rin SNL | yuuki | Dwi341 |**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
